V D
by Flaming Trails
Summary: Doc becomes a vampire. First in the Vampire Doc Chronicles. Thanks JFlux!
1. Prologue and The Beginning

V. D.

By Flaming Trails

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF, although I _would_ like to own the Doc.;)

Prologue

Okay, before we get into the body of the story, a quick explanation of what's going on. This version of the Back to the Future universe takes place in a world where Parts 2 and 3 never happened. The movie ends on Marty and Jennifer kissing. What happened in _this _universe is that Doc came back on October 27th, 1985, right in front of his house, scaring the life out of Marty and Jennifer. Jennifer was told about the time machine, and Doc told Marty about how the car accident would give him a very bad future. His lack of details on said bad future caused Marty to think that maybe he didn't have one, so he didn't race Needles. (This will eventually become a story in its own right.)

On October 31st, Doc attended a Halloween Party with the McFlys and met Mysteria, an attractive woman who showed an interest in him. They began dating and fell in love. (Due to the fact Mysteria is a vampire alter ego of mine.) Shortly before the events in this story, Doc told her about the DeLorean, because he planned to marry her. Then there was a problem of some sort, and we end up here. (This, too, will end up a story.)

This will probably become the beginning of a series of stories, "The Vampire Doc Chronicles." V. D., in this title, stands for Vampire Doc. Of course. So if you like this story, review and I'll write up some more.

Chapter 1

Saturday, December 14th, 1985

Hill Valley, California

12:02 A.M.

Doc came awake with a loud groan. "_Ugh, what truck ran over me?_" he wondered, grimacing. He felt horrible-achy, cold, like he'd just recovered from a very bad case of the flu. The fact that it was pitch-dark, wherever he was, didn't help. "_I feel like I've been dead for 3 days._"

Wanting to get the kinks out of his muscles, he tried to stretch. He found himself unable to, surrounded on all sides by walls. Like he was boxed into something. He was also wrapped in something too, something sheer. Like a shr-

For a moment, Doc disbelieved. Then he felt the soft lining of the casket, and knew pure horror. "_MY GOD, I'VE BEEN BURIED ALIVE!_"

His first impulse was to scream long and loud. But he managed to resist it, although it was tough. "_Calm down. No one can hear me through 6 feet of earth. And, by screaming, I'll just use up whatever air remains in here. Let's see, the coffin is about-damn, wish I could see-let's estimate 6 1/2 feet long, 3 feet tall, and 5 feet-_

"_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?! I'M TRAPPED IN A COFFIN!_

"_CALM DOWN! Calm down, -calm...down...._"

Another revelation abruptly presented itself to Doc. He had no idea who he was. His memory appeared to be a total blank. "_I have no identity and I'm the occupant of a grave. What a wonderful combination,_" he thought sarcastically.

Reviewing his options, Doc decided his best bet was to pound on the lid. Maybe someone would hear or would notice any moving dirt and guess his plight. He shredded his shroud cloth and banged his hand on the lid desperately.

After what was probably only a few minutes, but seemed to Doc like an eternity, he heard the sound of a spade being thrust into the earth. "_Is it the night watchman or a grave robber? Oh, who cares, I'm going to get free!_" He pounded on the lid as hard as he could, his nails carving deep scratches into the pine.

A moment later, Doc found he had pounded right _through_ the lid. He could feel dirt rain down on him and sift through his fingers. Adrenaline coursed through his system as he made the hole wider and clawed his way up, towards the digging sound.

About 4 feet up, his wriggling fingers found air. A hand suddenly grasped his with enormous strength. Doc squeezed it tightly and extended his other hand. It too was grabbed, and his mysterious benefactor started pulling him up. Doc yanked himself free of the coffin and pushed up. He coughed and spit out dirt as his head emerged. His savior pulled him completely free by the shoulders as he cleared dirt from his eyes and sucked the cool night air into his waiting lungs. And then he was in his benefactor's arms, sobbing. All his terror poured out of him in a flood of tears and babbling. "Help me, please help me, they buried me alive, stay with me, please, help me...."

"Shh, shh," his benefactor whispered, gently patting and stroking his back, like you would a child. "Relax. I'll help you. I understand what you just went through. I will help you."

The voice was definitely female. Doc looked up to see a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. Her face was full and kind, slightly pale, but with lovely red lips. Her jet-black hair fell like a waterfall over her shoulders, stopping just below them. She was very thin and dressed in a white gown with thin straps. To protect herself from the chill, a matching white jacket was draped over her shoulders. But what Doc really noticed were her eyes. They were a brilliant blue, almost ice-like. Looking into them, Doc felt himself calm down. He was in the hands of a trusted friend now, although for the life of him he couldn't remember her name.

"I'm sorry for acting so hysterically," he apologized.

"You have every right to act hysterically," the mysterious woman assured him, running her nails through his fluffy white hair. "I'd act hysterically too, if I'd been buried alive."

"Did you know?" A nod. "Did you try to stop the funeral? _Was_ there a funeral?"

"Yes, there was a funeral. I couldn't stop it, though. George McFly refused to believe my word over the doctor's, Emmett. You were very close to him, and his family."

"I was? Is my name Emmett?" Noting her surprised look, he explained further. "I'm sorry, miss. The shock of finding myself in a premature grave gave me amnesia. I have no memory of who I am."

"That's perfectly natural. You'll recover soon." The woman smiled at him, making her face look more attractive than before. "It's a little sad, yet a little exciting, that such a thing should happen to you."

"I don't find premature burial conducive to excitement."

"That's not what I meant, Emmett."

"Emmett." Now that he said it, it seemed right. Like it was the only name he could have. "Emmett what? Emmett McFly?"

"It's right behind you," she said with a faint chuckle.

That was true, wasn't it. His name _was_ right behind him. 

On his tombstone.

Slowly, Doc forced himself to look at the concrete slab marking his grave. It read:

DOC

May he rest in peace

Dr. Emmett L. Brown

October 22nd, 1921-December 11th, 1985

Doc stared at the highly stylized 'DOC' that curved over the top of the gravestone. It seemed intensely familiar, even more so than his full name, or even his birth date. 

Then he remembered. Marty. Marty McFly. His best friend. The kid who had stuck by him through all the reports of his insane behavior. The kid who was always willing to help out with his latest experiment. The kid who had saved his life.

The floodgates opened. Memories rushed back into his mind at the speed of light, rapidly filling in his blank history. Most made him wish he had stayed amnesiac. "He must be devastated," Doc whispered, focusing on the more pleasant ones. "My own best friend thinks I'm no more than a corpse."

"Sad, huh? He is deeply unhappy," commented the woman in white. Doc looked back at her. _Now_ he could put a name to her. Mysteria Lillith Jones. His new girlfriend-in fact, his fiance. "Mystie," he whispered, using his nickname for her.

"I told you you'd get your memories back," Mysteria smiled.

"Most of them, thanks to that elaborate tombstone Marty probably forced his father into buying," Doc replied, managing a weak smile back. Then he turned somber again. "Mystie, what happened to me? I know who I am now, but how I came to a coma state is still a mystery."

Mysteria's smile was replaced by a look of intense sadness. "Emmett," she whispered, "you're a vampire."


	2. I'm a WHAT?

Chapter 2

Saturday, December 14th

1:04 A.M.

Doc looked at her incredulously. "A _vampire_?" he repeated. "This is not the time to joke, Mysteria."

"I'm not joking, Emmett. You're a vampire. How you became one, I don't know. You were delirious when I found you, stumbling the streets at night."

That sparked a vague memory in Doc. Now he recalled being horribly sick, his head pounding, his stomach churning....

He nodded. "I remember now. It was a severe flu-like illness, with nausea, sweats, chills, tremors, delirium, and fever. But my being sick doesn't explain your accusation that I'm a vampire."

"Yes it does. That sickness is how you changed. Vampirism is a disease of some sort, passed by blood-to-blood contact. It transforms us from ordinary to extraordinary. Now, you have to learn the rules of your new existence." Mysteria became very business-like. "First-you can ignore most of the legends about us. Holy symbols have no effect unless you believe they will. The same goes for roses, garlic, running water, or any other folk protections. You don't need to sleep in native dirt or in a coffin. We reflect in mirrors and show up on film. Second-you'll need to feed on blood every other night, excluding the first two nights of vampire existence. I don't know why, but for the first two nights, you have to feed. Blood is the only food your body will be able to digest. Normal food and drink will act as a poison and make you very ill. Water is okay. You'll need about a pint of blood every other night. You don't need to feed exclusively on human blood. Animal blood will satisfy you just fine. Third-"

"Mystie, stop," Doc interrupted her, annoyed. "I don't believe for one second that I'm a vampire. This is completely ridicul-ridic-"

Doc immediately formed a theory that, during the initial period of shock after being unearthed, his brain had shut off his senses somewhat. Now that he was recovering, it had turned them back on to full power. He based his theory on the flood of information his eyes, ears, nose, and skin were suddenly forcing on him. It was an explosion of sensory information.

He turned around, as if trying to escape his own senses. Bad move, as more information poured into his already overloaded brain circuitry. Doc screamed and hid his head in his hands, trying in a panic to block it all out.

Mysteria quickly took him into her arms again. "Emmett, Emmett, relax," she urged him. "Focus on something. A noise, a sight, a smell, anything!"

Doc sifted through the flood of stimuli his brain was receiving, trying to find something to focus on. He finally found something-a steady, very fast thumping.

"Focus all your attention on it," Mysteria instructed. "After a few minutes, the sensations will lessen a little, and you'll be able to handle them."

"_I sure hope,_" Doc thought, wondering if he was going insane. He concentrated fully on the thumping. It wasn't too hard to do-before, he'd been able to concentrate on a project despite loud traffic. Within a few minutes, the other noises faded into a background hum. The other sensations lessened too. As they did, the thumping slowed.

"Now look up very slowly."

Doc raised his head inch by inch until he was looking at Mysteria again. She seemed to glow in the soft moonlight, every detail of her face and body illuminated. For the first time, Doc noticed a fragrance clinging to her body, making her smell wonderfully sweet. Her breath sounded loud to his ears, as if he could hear the lungs themselves at work. And that mysterious thumping beat on, joined by another. "_Great Scott,_" Doc realized, "_that's our heartbeats._" 

He looked around slowly. Even though most of it was background noise, he could hear each sound separately. Inviting smells reached his nose, each subtly different from all the rest. The ground seemed to glow with the same light that clung to Mystie. He picked up a handful of dirt and sifted it through his fingers. He could tell exactly how many grains were in his handful because he could feel each one. A growing sense of wonderment filled his mind. It was like he had been totally senseless before this moment.

Mysteria laughed a little. "You feel like all your senses have been turned on for the first time, right?" she asked, every note of her voice beautifully distinct.

Doc nodded absently, still absorbed in the world around him. "This is incredible. Truly amazing. This hyperactivity is probably due from stress, but still...."

"Not from stress. It's from your new nature." Mysteria draped a friendly arm across his neck. "I felt something similar when I changed."

"This vampire business again? Mysteria, I'm sorry, but I don't believe vampires exist. It is scientifically impossible for undead bodies that suck blood to exist."

"Undead ones, yes. But we're perfectly alive, so it _is_ possible for us to exist. You need to accept that, and learn the rules of what you are, Emmett. Otherwise you'll end up like-" She stopped, as if unsure she should go on.

"Like whom?" Doc didn't like the look on her face.

"Like the majority of vampires-insane and bestial. Emmett, _please_ let me teach you." Her eyes were pleading.

"_She really believes we're both vampires,_" Doc thought. "_I guess I should let her say her piece, if it'll put her mind at ease._" "All right, Mystie, go on."

Mysteria smiled. "Okay. I told you about the legends and the blood. Third-your body will be-is, really-quite different. You've already noticed your senses are all much sharper than they used to be. You'll need to sleep in the day, as sunlight sedates us. In a few weeks you'll be able to stay awake in late afternoon and in deep shade. You have fangs, of course, but they can retract into the jaw. Your fingernails are now claws."

"Claws?" Doc echoed, looking down at his hands. His fingernails were at least 2 inches long. "You may have a point there. I've never seen postmortem growth that produced _these_."

"You'll need to clip them every 3-4 days," Mysteria nodded, pleased to see he was starting to accept what she said. "You can fly; we develop bat wings during the change. You can see the life that glows within every living thing. You can hypnotize people just by having them look into your eyes. You can read minds. And you're looking at me like I belong in a mental institution."

"Mysteria, this is madness. I love you, and I admit you have a point about the claw-like fingernails, but I'm worried about your mental health. Getting so involved in a fantasy isn't healthy."

"Emmett, explain to me how you can see your surroundings and me so perfectly at night."

"Simple. Moonlight."

"What phase is the moon in?"

"Well, roughly 4 days ago, it was waning in the crescent shape. So today it would be a new-"

He stopped dead. "New moon," he finally whispered. "No sunlight is reflecting off the lunar surface. So our eyes don't see a moon."

For a moment, one insane moment, Doc believed. Then he shook his head violently. "I must not be thinking clearly. I'm horribly thirsty, that's why. Most probably I'm dehydrated. I've been here before; where's the nearest fountain?"

Mysteria commanded his attention. "Emmett, look at me a moment." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, huge bat wings unfolded from her back. She opened her eyes, revealing glowing blue orbs. Then she smiled, and a pair of inch-long fangs extended from her upper jaw.

Doc felt the fabric of his reality crumble. The sight before him couldn't possibly exist, yet all his senses informed him it was real. It was far more than his intelligent, scientific mind could take. He collapsed into a dead faint.

"Emmett!" Mysteria quickly returned to her normal appearance and knelt beside him. "Wake up, Emmett. Wake up." She rubbed his hand, avoiding the claws.

Doc woke slowly. "Ugh. Marty? Mysteria?"

"Mysteria, Emmett."

He sat up, blinking his eyes. "Mysteria, I think I'm going insane. I just hallucinated you as this-" Doc struggled for words. "This winged _creature_." He swallowed, trying to moisten his horribly dry throat. "I've got to get something to drink. This thirst just keeps getting worse."

"You'll get one right now." Mysteria took one of his hands in hers. She slowly drew one of the nails along the curve of her neck. Blood welled from the cut, running down her neck and staining her jacket.

"Mystie! What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton are you doing?" Doc gasped.

"Feeding you." She took him in her arms once more, pushing his mouth against the wound. "Drink up."

Doc was about to protest when he tasted the blood in his mouth. It tasted so...so right. Warm, salty, nutrient-rich; everything a drink should be. He swallowed and felt it run down his throat towards his waiting stomach. Automatically his fangs extended into the cut and began to draw up the blood along grooves on the backs. Eyes closed in pure delight, his tongue lapped the grooves, bringing into him the salty richness of her life.

He did this for a full five minutes before he came to his senses. Shocked, he shoved Mysteria away from him. She nearly cracked her head on a tombstone. Startled by this act of violence, she looked at him. "What was that for?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Mystie," Doc apologized, staying as far back from her as he could. "I'm a monster."

"NO! Emmett, don't talk like that," Mysteria pleaded. "You're not a monster. You're just a different sort of being."

"What kind of sick freak takes pleasure in drinking blood? I was _hurting_ you!"

"May I remind you that _I_ made the initial cut with your claws."

Doc stared at her with tormented eyes. "It was all true, what you said. I know that now." Tears began sliding down his cheeks. "I'm an animal. All I care about is feeding."

"That's not true at all," she said severely. "If you were an animal, you wouldn't be crying right now. Emmett, we're not evil. We're not like the other kind at all."

"'Other kind'?"

"That's right; I forgot you didn't know. There are two types of vampire-souled and soulless. Souled vampires are what we are. We still have our human personalities. Soulless vampires were driven insane by the change. They live for hurting others, for pain. And, sadly, they're the majority. They're the reason all vampires are so hated. But _we_ are not like that."

Doc sighed and looked at his gravestone. "I should be under 6 feet of earth right now," he said in a dull monotone. His pain over finding out what he was was beyond expression. "I should be dead and in the early stages of decomposition."

"Think of it this way, Emmett," Mystie said, trying to make him cheer up. "You'll be more alive than you were before. You can fly, read minds-_you can see Marty again_."

The thought of seeing Marty didn't brighten Doc's gloomy countenance. "Yeah. I'll see him to suck his blood."

"Even _that_ isn't really bad," she persisted. "You don't even _have_ to drink from him. And if you do, you won't hurt him. Most people relax when we drink from them. And you wouldn't take more than what he'd give to a blood drive."

Doc didn't react to this information. "What time is it?"

"You're the one wearing a watch," Mysteria pointed out, getting worried. She'd seen vampires like this-right before they'd committed suicide.

"Oh, right." Doc glanced at the watch on his left wrist. It read 2:06 A. M. "3 hours, 51 minutes, and 47 seconds until sunrise," he commented for no particular reason. "Can we die?"

"Emmett, I will _not_ allow you to commit suicide," Mysteria snapped, although she sounded more frightened than mad. "Being a vampire is not hell on earth, no matter what the movies and books say. Our lives are as full and rich as normal humans' are. Fuller, because of our heightened powers. There are unpleasant changes, yes, but the pleasant ones more than make up for them. You're a scientist. Don't you want to explore yourself? Your new body? You could explain us, Emmett! Don't you feel that familiar thrill of discovery you described to me? Live, Emmett, if only to discover the truth about us."

Doc's expression didn't change. He found the vampire state so repulsive he couldn't reconcile it to himself in any way. He looked back at the tombstone, which was supposed to mark his final resting place. Maybe it still could.

Before Mysteria could react, Doc slammed his head into the edge of the tombstone. His skull broke upon the hard slab, and blood ran from the wound in a scarlet river. Soundlessly, Doc slumped down, his eyes glassy as if dead.

But he was not dead. Despite laying his brain open to the elements, his heart still beat, his lungs still breathed. He was merely in a coma.

"EMMETT! Oh, no...." Mysteria sighed. She had planned for them to fly out of the graveyard to avoid the night watchman. But now, she knew, Doc would be out until dawn. "Now I wish I _had_ told you what kills us. We could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble and pain."

She studied the wound and saw the injured brain matter already beginning to heal. She fetched some water and rinsed a few concrete chips from the wound. She then cleaned up the blood and shut Doc's glassy eyes, forcing herself not to salivate. When the mess was cleared, she sat by Doc's side, awaiting his return to consciousness.


	3. Marty's Discovery

Chapter 3

Saturday, December 14th

5:53 A. M.

Doc didn't understand the ache in his skull. He was supposed to be dead. Confused, he opened his eyes to find himself looking upon a rosy sky. By his side sat a very sad-looking Mystie. "Mystie? Are you dead too?" he asked, surprised.

"No. _You're_ very much alive," Mysteria corrected him. "Is being a vampire _that_ horrible to you? To justify suicide? You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Mysteria," Doc said sincerely, feeling very sleepy. Despite the fact he'd been unconscious for 75 hours, his body was telling him it needed rest. "I shouldn't have done that in front of you. But why am I still-yawn-alive?"

"Only fire or decapitation can kill us. And only if the right measures are taken. So don't bother smashing your skull open on anything else."

"Great Scott, it...healed?" Sleepily Doc felt his head. It felt perfectly whole, not even sticky. Normally this would have caused a flood of speculation from Doc, but right now he was too tired to really care. His eyelids briefly closed, but he forced them open. "You'd think-yawn-I'd...have insom...nia," he joked.

"The two comas you were in don't provide the right rest for us," Mystie explained, feeling the need for sleep start to overcome her too. "There's no use in fighting it. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you, Emmett. Otherwise whoever finds you will find me passed out nearby, and that could raise some nasty questions. I'll come looking for you as soon as I can."

"Okay." Doc felt the first rays of the sun touch his skin, making him even sleepier. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a brief kiss, then Mysteria flew off to rest. Overcome with exhaustion, Doc flopped down on his grave, one arm extended. He passed out the second his head hit the ground.

Saturday, December 14th

7:06 A. M.

"McFly, you gotta snap outa this funk," Needles said to Marty as they entered Oak Park Cemetery. Ever since Doc's death, Marty had been severely depressed. He had made a trek to the grave every day, and today was no exception.

"If you'd actually _known _him, you might be sad," Marty snapped back, wishing Needles wasn't there.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be saying that if it had been a friend of _yours_ who had died," Jennifer added, also with Marty. She, too, had been going around in a blue mood ever since Doc's death, although her funk hadn't reached the depths Marty's had.

"Hey, the only reason I'm with ya is because my gang said I was too chicken to go near Lunatic Brown's grave. I wanna prove to them Needles ain't scared of nothin'."

"What exactly are you going to do?' Marty asked sharply. It was well known in school that he had slugged someone for jokingly saying he (the someone) was going to urinate on Doc's grave. Which, if you think about it, wasn't an unqualified response.

"Relax, McFly. I'm just gonna put my initials in the dirt," Needles assured him. "Hell, the nutcase was old enough to be your grandpa. Why did you like him so much?"

Marty looked at the ground. "I don't know," he admitted. "We just clicked. Doc always made me feel like I could do anything. And he was the best tutor anyone could ask for." He sighed deeply. "He was just a great guy."

Jennifer put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "He _was_ a great guy. At least he didn't suffer when he died. And, if there's a heaven, I'm sure he's in it."

"Has that girlfriend of his visited yet?" asked Needles.

Jennifer glared at him. "Mysteria has a skin disease, so she can only go out in low light. I'm sure she's been coming at night to pay her respects."

"Sheez, it was just a question," complained Needles. "You and that freaky woman are as close as McFly and Brown were."

"Something else Doc did for us," Marty agreed, fighting tears badly. Thinking about his dearly departed friend made him that more depressed. His fingers tightened on the flowers he had brought to place on the grave.

As they were nearing the fresh grave, Needles saw someone laying on it. "McFly, I didn't do that, I swear," he said, pointing it out.

Jennifer sighed. "_More_ couples? Why on earth do people dare each other to do that kind of stuff? _I _wouldn't make out on a grave for anything, would you Marty?"

Marty was looking at the person strangely. "No," he answered her absently. "But look. That's only one person. And why is he laying down so funny?" Puzzled, he walked a few feet closer.

Suddenly, his heart froze. That person was no teenager. "DOC!" he screamed, racing towards the grave. The flowers dropped unnoticed from his hand and were crushed underfoot. "Holy shit, we buried him alive!"

"_What?_" gasped Jennifer and Needles, running after him to see.

Sure enough, it was Doc, unconscious in a position that suggested he had tried to crawl away from his grave. Marty fell to his knees beside him, horrified. "Doc! Doc, answer me!" he cried, shaking Doc's shoulder frantically. "Wake up, please wake up...."

Doc stirred from his sleep. The sun's rays were a strong sedative, but Marty's voice was an even stronger wake-up call. He managed to force open his heavy eyelids. Marty knelt beside him, studying his face. "Mar...ty?" he mumbled, his mouth cottony.

Marty smiled for the first time since Doc's 'death'. "Yeah, Doc, it's me."

Doc smiled back, fighting off the intense sleepiness that claimed his body. With immense effort he pushed himself up and put his arms around his friend. Unabashedly weeping from joy, Marty hugged back. "Man, it's so good to see you, Doc."

"Good to...yawn...see you," Doc mumbled, unable to remain awake. He fell asleep against Marty, almost knocking him to the ground with his weight. But Marty didn't care. As long as Doc was alive, everything was all right again.

"Hey Jennifer, Needles, help me get him back to the truck," Marty called to his friends. Jennifer immediately came over to help, but Needles hung back. He seemed rooted to the spot. "Needles?"

"I'm not coming over there." Fear was readily apparent in his eyes and voice.

"Jesus Christ, Needles, its not like he's a zombie. He won't bite."

"Maybe not _you_. Not goin' over there."

"Then get the watchman," Jennifer snapped, struggling to help Marty lift Doc. "Oof! You'd think a guy so skinny wouldn't weight that much."

"On 3," Marty said, getting on Doc's other side. "1-2-3!" With a grunt, they lifted Doc's head and shoulders. They managed to drag him off his grave and onto the path before his weight got the better of them. Happily, the watchman showed up at that point, and together they got Doc into Marty's pickup.

Saturday, December 14th

4:30 P. M.

Dr. John Conner and Dr. Gypsy Sol Robinson finished their examination of the sleeping Doc. "Well, he seems to be resting quite comfortably," Dr. Conner said, puzzled. "Pulse is normal, breathing rate is normal. His reactions to light and sound seem a bit hypersensitive, for the short time we managed to wake him. I'd say that's a normal reaction to stress. He appears to be perfectly healthy."

"He's definitely in good shape for someone who was dead on the 11th," Marty snapped fiercely. Lorraine, at his side, squeezed his shoulder in a warning way.

"That's what puzzles me, Marty. Because on the 11th, I was _certain _he was dead. He had no pulse, he didn't breathe, and he didn't react to light and sound. Logically, he had no life. Yet now-" the doctor stopped, at a loss. "I didn't _mean_ to pronounce him dead before his time."

"I know. Sorry for snapping at you," Marty apologized. "I'm pretty keyed up."

"Well, having your best friend return from the grave should be a traumatic experience for anyone," Dr. Robinson, a psychologist, commented. "I'd say you're doing quite well. As for Dr. Brown, I figure he'll be very disoriented when he finally comes to, and probably slightly paranoiac for a couple of days. With friends like you though, he should be back to himself in no time."

"If whatever made him comatose doesn't come back," Dr. Conner qualified. "I'd like to take a blood sample with your permission, Mr. McFly."

"Go right ahead," George said. "I'm sure all of us want to know what happened to him." Marty and Jennifer nodded vigorously in agreement.

Dr. Conner smiled and drew a small sample from Doc's arm. "I'll be off now," he said, after tucking the sample away. "I'll call in a few days with the test results."

"I should be leaving too," Dr. Robinson said, straightening her skirt. "I've got clients back at the office. Call me if he seems to be having a nervous breakdown or anything like that. Oh, and congrats on his miraculous resurrection."

"Thanks," Marty said, smiling. "Believe me, this is a real miracle."


	4. Instinct vs Emotion

Chapter 4

Saturday, December 14th

7: 59 P. M.

Doc groggily opened his eyes. Before he even had a chance to look around, he knew he'd been moved. "_Did Mystie come back for me?_" he wondered, sitting up.

The sounds of breathing and heartbeat attracted his attention. He turned to see Marty, asleep in a chair beside him. Doc chuckled at how cute his best friend looked, head drooped in front of him. "_Good old Marty. Now I remember, he found me this morning. I must be at the McFlys._"

A look around confirmed that, as he was sitting in Marty's room. The colors seemed unusually vibrant. Marty's slow breathing mingled with dusk sounds filtering in from the window and voices from downstairs. The feel of the bedspread was especially welcome to Doc's fingers after the dirt of last night!

Curious about how he looked, Doc examined himself. His fingernails had been cut, most probably by Lorraine. He was dressed in his camouflage shoes, tan pants, his favorite 'trains' shirt, and for some inexplicable reason, his gold coat from the future. They smelled a little musty, but were otherwise okay. Happy to be back in familiar surroundings, Doc gently tapped Marty on the shoulder.

Marty stirred slightly. "Mom, leave me alone," he mumbled, attempting to turn over.

"It's not your mother, Marty."

Marty came awake in an instant. "Doc! You're awake!" he cried happily. He seemed to be glowing with happiness.

"At last, it seems," Doc greeted him. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"The whole day, although the doctor we got for you woke you up for about a minute. I guess I just dozed off. Sunset must've been a minute ago."

"Marty. Do you have any idea how happy I am to see you?" Doc pulled Marty into a hug, inhaling the sweet aroma of his skin. The fear he'd experienced last night seemed to be miles away. It felt so good to hold his best friend, just like old times.

Marty cuddled into Doc's chest. "I bet you're not as happy as I am to see _you_," he whispered, thinking that this was what he had missed the most. Doc's hugs always made him feel great.

For a moment, they remained like that, happy and safe. Then Doc felt a strange urge to kiss Marty's throat. "_Huh? Why in the name of Sir Issac H. Newton am I having homosexual fantasies about my best friend? We're both in happy, heterosexual relationships. I'm engaged to be married, for Christ's sake!_"

Then the urge clarified itself. He didn't want to _kiss_ Marty's throat, he wanted to _bite_ Marty's-

In shock, Doc shoved Marty back. "_No....Oh, God, no....Not now....Not him...._"

Marty frowned. Why was Doc trying to push him away? "Doc? Doc, what's the matter?"

"Stay away from me, Marty," Doc warned, feeling that sickening thirst growing in him. The pumping of Marty's heart seemed much louder than before, tantalizing him. He tried to ignore it.

"Stay away from you? Doc, I've had to stay away from you for 3 days! I want to be near you." He tried to hug Doc again.

"Stay back!" Doc yelped, scooting to the opposite side of the bed. "Don't come near me!"

Marty began to wonder if Doc was hallucinating. 'Doc, it's me. Marty. All I want is to give you a hug. I missed you a lot; Jennifer will tell you that. C'mon, Doc."

"Keep as far back as possible. If you come near me, I'll hurt you." Doc tried to make his statement sound like a threat, but it came out as a plea.

Now Marty was beginning to worry seriously. "Should I get a doctor? You're acting really strange." He recalled Dr. Robinson's suggestion to call her if Doc behaved too oddly.

"He wouldn't be much help." Despite himself, Doc was leaning towards Marty. The smell of his blood was a lure, promising fulfillment if he'd only extend his fangs and....

Doc shoved the thought away. "Marty, remove yourself from my personage immediately. Otherwise I could harm you without meaning to."

Marty got up, scared. "Do you want my parents?"

Doc shook his head rapidly. He'd probably just go for _their _throats. "No. I need to be-I need-Oh, God, Marty!" He broke down sobbing. "_Why didn't I die in that grave?_"

Sympathy for Doc's plight won out over his fear about Doc's mental health. Marty sat down next to Doc and put an arm around his waist. "Hey, I'm here if you want to talk."

Doc pulled Marty close again, resting his face against his hair. Marty was still a little concerned. He knew Doc could be somewhat abrupt in his emotions, but he had never demonstrated mood swings like he was now. But then, Doc had also never been buried alive before now. "Doc, is this about - you know, the grave thing? We didn't know you were alive, honest. . . ."

"It's all right, Marty, about that," Doc sighed,, wiping his eyes with a free hand. Being near his best friend was helping a lot. He patted Marty's back. Relaxing a little, Marty allowed himself to smile. Maybe Doc just need a little time to adjust back to life and reality.

Doc smiled too. From his position, he could see very clearly under the skin Marty's carotid artery. He could actually feel the pulse of Marty's blood in his skin, so close he could almost taste it. All he had to do was tilt Marty's head back a touch farther, put his mouth on the blood vessel, and-

Marty abruptly found himself on the floor. Doc had shoved him away violently and had retreated to a corner, as if trying to hide. It sounded like he was fighting tears still. "Marty, you have to go. Right now."

Marty knew that tone. He'd heard it when Doc was really ticked off, and it was not to be questioned. He fled the room, leaving Doc to his own inner struggles.

Jennifer was waiting for him in the living room. "Hi, tiger," she greeted him cheerfully. "The rest of your family is trying to decide where Doc'll live until this mess with his house blows over. Has he woken up?"

"Yeah, but he's acting really freaky," Marty told her, concern written all over his features. "He keeps shoving me away from him and saying that he might hurt me. Jesus Christ, I liked it better when my biggest problem was my band. Now I've got a best friend who just returned from the dead and apparently has mental problems."

"Hey, we weathered time-travel, right? We'll survive this too." Jennifer kissed him. "And we can always call Dr. Robinson back."

"Time-travel is _nothing_ compared to what Doc's acting like. He keeps saying he'll hurt me if I go near him. I don't get it-you'd think he'd be _happy_ to see me. Do you think he blames me for burying him?"

Jennifer frowned, as confused as her boyfriend. Before she could reply, though, the doorbell rang. Mysteria stood on the front step, looking nervous. "I found out from the cemetery watchman he's here. Where is he?"

"In my room, acting weird. Do you think you can help, Mystie?"

"Hopefully." She headed straight for Marty's room, followed closely by the two teens. Doc had closed the door tight. Mysteria knocked. "Emmett? It's Mysteria. Can I come in?"

"No," Doc sobbed, still holed up in his corner. He had heard her come in and wished she hadn't. The last thing he needed was another vampire to urge him on. "Go away."

"Emmett, I want to help you."

"You want to encourage me to satiate my wicked thirst. Go away."

"Hell with this," Marty snapped, advancing to the fore. "Something's wrong with my best friend, and I'm gonna find out what it is." He slammed open the door and marched in. "Doc, what's wrong?" he demanded.

Doc felt he had only one choice left-scare Marty away. He spun around, extending his fangs and changing his eyes.

Marty became paralyzed with shock. For a moment, he wondered if it was truly Doc before him. His intense warm brown eyes had abruptly lightened to a brown sugar color, and glowed with inner fire. Inch-long fangs shot out from the gums. An inhuman hiss issued from his throat. Marty managed a step back, eyes wide, breath coming in quick bursts. Behind him, Jennifer stifled a shriek.

Mysteria, however, just looked annoyed. "That wasn't nice, Emmett."

Doc withdrew his fangs and let his eyes darken. "I haven't got time to be nice," he whimpered, the tears flowing freely again. "God damn it, you said every other night!"

"I also said you had to feed the first 2 nights in a row of your existence," she said, stepping past the still-paralyzed Marty.

"Yeah, but look who I want to feed from!" Doc pointed directly at the teen, which seemed to break his trance. He and Jennifer huddled in the doorway.

"It's a natural urge, Emmett. You can't fight it."

"I can try."

"It'll drive you crazy. It's better to give in."

"_Drive_ me crazy? I already _am_ crazy if I want to satiate my thirst with Marty!"

"Can _we_ be part of the conversation?" Jennifer summoned up the courage to ask. "'Cause one of us seems to be the topic."

Mysteria looked uncertainly at them. "I don't know if you'll be able to accept and understand the information."

"I dated my mother. I can handle anything," Marty told her, still shaky. "Doc, did you have an accident with one of your experiments or something?"

"I wish I had," Doc muttered, not looking him in the face.

"The fact is," Mysteria said, sliding her arm around Doc's waist, "Emmett and I are vampires. And Emmett is having trouble with the fact that he wants to drink Marty's blood."

The teen couple stared at them. "My God, you are kidding," Jennifer said, glaring at them. "That is a really sick joke, Mysteria."

Marty, however, was thinking about Doc's odd behavior and fang-flashing. It all made sense in a nightmarish way. "Doc?" he asked, his voice begging him to refute the theory.

Doc sighed. "She's right. I'm perfectly aware it's insane, but she's right. That's why I've been rejecting your company. I want to feed off you."

Jennifer attempted to be completely disgusted, but Doc's display kept springing to her mind, confirming the truth of their statements. "Jesus," she finally said, sitting on the bed. "Myst, did you-?"

"Not me," Mysteria promised. "I did feed from Emmett once, but feeding from someone isn't what changes him."

This was news to Doc. "You fed from _me_ once? When?"

"That night we stayed at your house to watch Godzilla. You didn't fall asleep during the commercial; I hypnotized you. Emmett, feeding isn't some horrible, messy thing. If you do it right, it's quite pleasant for both vampire and donor. I wish I'd had the foresight to bring some blood though. Tomorrow I'll give you a supply."

"What about tonight?"

Suddenly, Marty stepped forward. "Go ahead," he said, baring his neck.

Doc stared at him. "You're _offering_?"

"We're best friends. Why not? Jennifer, wouldn't you stick your neck out for Mystie?"

"Maybe not my neck, but I'd donate," Jennifer admitted.

"Why, thank you, Jennifer," Mysteria said, with a pointed look at Doc.

Doc looked at her, then back at Marty. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Doc."

Doc caved. "All right. I'll try to be gentle." He examined the side of Marty's neck. His superior sense of smell led him right to one of his carotid arteries. He could sense the blood was pulsing a bit faster than normal, and this reassured him Marty wasn't _totally _insane. He tried to get into position, but it was tough due to the difference in height. "I suppose I'll have to pick you up. I can't get my fangs into the proper position on your throat."

"Sure you'll be able to lift me?" Marty teased, smiling despite his fear.

"I could bench-press you," Doc traded back, also smiling despite his fear. "I could only do it once, but I could do it." He placed one hand behind Marty's knees, the other behind his shoulders, and lifted.

"Great Scott!" he yelped as Marty's feet left the floor almost too easily. "Marty, have you lost weight?"

"Apparently!" Marty clung to Doc's neck, amazed at how effortlessly he'd been lifted. Doc shifted his weight so he lay comfortably across his arms. His eyes lightened back to the brown sugar color as his thirst inflamed him. He bared his fangs, then sank them into Marty's throat. Marty winced, hoping he'd made the right choice.

A warm fulfillment came over Doc as he started drinking. It felt perfectly right, what he was doing. He felt so calm, so relaxed.... He wanted Marty to feel the same way. His hand creeped up Marty's shoulders to his neck. His fingers massaged the base of the skull as he sucked up the fresh hot blood.

Marty sighed. His initial fear of being used as a vampire blood bank had vanished as soon as Doc had started sucking. He didn't know why being drained of blood was causing him to relax, but that massage was definitely helping. He let himself go limp.

Jennifer looked nervously from Marty to Mysteria. "Is he okay?" she demanded.

Mysteria was smiling proudly. "He's fine, Jennifer. Emmett's doing it just right."

After 10 minutes, Doc was satisfied. He retracted his teeth and immediately checked on Marty. Marty smiled back at him, slightly woozy. "How do you feel?"

"Okay. It wasn't bad at all, Doc. It felt pretty good, actually." He felt his neck to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Really?" Doc became intrigued. "Maybe vampire saliva contains a relaxant. That would make sense, due to the type of prey they hunt. It would be necessary to keep them from struggling. What other powers are contained within the vampire body?" Doc's disgust at being a vampire was rapidly being replaced with the familiar thrill of discovery. "Increased muscular power is obviously one, as well as hyperactive senses. Mysteria mentioned flight and wings-Great Scott, wings! Whatever causes vampirism must alter DNA, reactivating dormant growth genes. Most probably some form of virus, which would concur with the flu-like sickness I experienced. If I could only use the equipment I saw in that RevitaClinic! I'm sure they have it in medical labs. It wouldn't be too hard to sneak into one. I wonder what type of virus it could be? And why it affects the genes the way it does? And why am I still holding you?"

Doc looked down at Marty, whom he had carried while speculating about his condition. He was grinning broadly, along with a rather lost Jennifer and a relieved Mysteria.

"It's good to have you back, Doc," Marty said, confident he could accept the changes in his best friend.

Doc smiled back, knowing he could accept those changes too. "It's good to be back."


	5. The Next Night

Chapter 5

Saturday, December 14th

8: 37 P. M.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Doc? Are you awake?" called George.

Doc quickly put Marty down. "Yes, I'm awake. How are you, George?"

George entered the room, looking nervous. "Not so good. I have to tell you something. You don't have a home."

"_What_?? I willed my estate to Marty! My house should still be available to me."

"Yeah, I know, but some gift shop wants the land. They're claiming Marty can't be the executor of your estate since he's a minor. They're threatening to go to court on the issue."

"But Doc's alive. Shouldn't he just get his house back?" Jennifer asked.

"It's not that easy. So far, we're the only ones who know he's alive. And the gift shop doesn't seem willing to back down. I don't know how long it'll take to get your house back, Doc. But we decided that, in the meantime, you could live with us. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, George," Doc smiled. "I'll be quite happy to live with all of you."

"Great! Tomorrow we'll move you into Dave's old room."

Doc glanced at Mysteria. "I'm afraid I'll have to do my share of the moving tonight, George," he said, thinking fast. "My circadian rhythms appear to be reversed for the time being."

George looked a bit lost. "Circadian rhythms? You mean when you get up and go to sleep, right?"

"Precisely. I suspect I might be sleeping in the day and active at night. So whatever I need to do will have to be done at night."

"Okay with me as long as you don't keep Marty up all night as well. I'll send Lorraine over to your house to get some clothes and stuff for you. Anything else you want?"

"My saxophone, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." George started for the door when Doc's sheepdog bounded into the room. Einstein immediately launched himself at Doc, barking joyfully.

"Einstein!" Doc knelt down and ruffled his dog's fur. "Good to see you, boy. I hope Marty has been taking good care of you."

"Been doing just what you said-walk him twice a day and only canned dog food," Marty said proudly. Einstein barked again and licked Doc's face.

"It's been interesting having a dog around the house," George said, petting Einstein. "Oh, by the way, do you want those taped-up boxes too?"

Doc went on the alert. "Yes, definitely. Did you open them?"

"No, why?"

Doc sighed in relief. "They're your Christmas presents. I wouldn't want you to know what I'd gotten you beforehand."

"Doc," Marty assured him, "you're the only Christmas present we need."

Sunday, December 15th, 1985

Hill Valley, California

8: 01 P. M.

Doc blinked open his eyes. For a moment, he didn't know where he was. Then he recalled last night and knew that he was in Dave's room. He yawned, stretched, and patted his sleeping dog.

Last night had been a fairly busy one for Doc. Lorraine had gotten him to eat some meatloaf and drink some root beer. Sadly, all it did for him was prove Mysteria's statement about normal food being a poison. After vomiting it all up, he'd caught up on the past 3 days with the rest of the family. Once they'd all gone to bed, he had spent the rest of the night playing with Einstein.

Marty poked his head into the doorway. "Hey, Doc. How are you?"

"Fine. You?" Doc yawned again, his fangs extending involuntarily.

"Okay. I'm still getting used to the fact you're a vampire and my neighbor, room-wise." He rubbed the spot where Doc had bitten him before. "If you're hungry again, I'll-"

Doc cut him off. "No, I'm not hungry tonight. And what happened last night was an isolated incident, Marty. From now on, I drink animal blood. Mysteria told me she would give a supply tonight."

Right on cue, there was a knock at the window. Doc and Marty looked to see Mysteria standing in the yard, holding a bag. Doc opened the window for her, asking, "Why didn't you use the door?"

"I really didn't want to explain what was in the bottles," Mysteria said, taking out one. It was a small, plastic, 2-pint soda bottle with no label. "It's beef and pork's blood, from a local butcher. Each bottle contains 2 pints, and I brought over 20 bottles, so the supply should hold you over for about 3 months. Here's the name and address of the place when you need to buy more." She handed Doc a slip of paper, which he stuck in his pocket. "Marty, do you think you could convince your family this stuff is veggie juice?"

"Don't need to, Mystie. We brought over Doc's mini-fridge today." Marty pointed out the box, which resembled what you'd find in a cheap motel. "Mom and Dad thought it 'might be nice to provide him with a few comforts of home.'"

"I usually use it to store potions I'm mixing in the lab," Doc added. "Seems like fate that they decided to bring it for me, huh?"

"I thought you didn't believe in fate," Mysteria commented as she filled the mini-fridge with the bottles.

"At times even I am forced to admit its possible existence." Doc kissed her very tenderly. "Mysteria, do you have any idea how I became a vampire?"

Mysteria just shrugged. "None. All I can say is that the blood exchange must have happened at the correct moment."

"Blood exchange? You mean some vampire made Doc drink his blood? Gross." Marty made a face.

"Actually, no, that's not what I meant. Sharing blood in that manner doesn't make a vampire. For some reason, vampire blood must be put directly into the veins of a normal human. And that is not easily done. Our cuts, and most other injuries, heal within seconds."

"That can't be right," Doc argued. "I drank from a cut on your neck yesterday morning."

"Your saliva kept it open," Mysteria explained. "Emmett, I do have a suspicion that your becoming a vampire is linked to that trip to Biff's home you took. What do you remember about that night?"

Doc thought hard. "Nothing," he said finally. "It's a total blank. My subconscious must be protecting me from something."

"Probably a vampire attack," Mysteria nodded. "Well, since things have calmed down a bit from last night, I thought I'd stick around and tell you about some of the things vampires can do. I've been around for 331 years, so I know a thing or two."

"I'm very willing to learn."

"Me too," said Marty. Both vampires looked at him, surprised. "Hey, I'm in on the whole thing. Might as well know something about it. I just hope you speak English."

"Oh, be quiet. The only reason I talk to you like that is because I feel you're my equal."

"It's a good idea, Marty. Emmett is going to need a test subject for the first two," Mysteria said. "I hope none of your family surprises us, though. Where are they?"

"Everybody's out. Mom and Dad are at the tennis courts for a late game, and Dave and Linda are on dates. I'd be out too, if Jenny weren't visiting her grandmother."

"I was wondering why it was so quiet. Your father's snores probably reach a decibel level of 180."

"Tell me about it."

"Fate once more," Mysteria said, trying to keep the boys from any side conversations. "We'll start with the most apparent one-you can read minds, Emmett."

The old Doc would have laughed at the mention of mechanically unassisted telepathy. But the new Doc was much more open to the paranormal. "I know. I think I heard Einstein's thoughts while we were playing last night."

"What does a dog think about?" Marty asked, curious.

"Mostly about how happy he was to see me. It must have something to do with brain waves, but I can't figure out how it could work."

"Knowing you, you'll find out," Mysteria teased. "Why don't you try reading my mind? Or Marty's?"

"I'll try it with Marty. He's used to me trying to read his thoughts." Doc smiled at his best friend, recalling their meeting in 1955. "Hopefully, I'll have more luck this time than the last." He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on receiving Marty's thoughts. Marty tried to think of something Doc would notice.

He succeeded a little too well. Doc's eyes snapped open. "_Marty!_"

"Excuse me for being a normal teenager," Marty snapped, blushing.

"Even still.... Do you know what he was thinking about, Mystie? He was thinking-"

"I don't want to know," Mysteria said, giggling. "Apparently you've mastered the art of telepathy."

"Yes, but there are some thoughts people should keep to themselves," Doc mumbled, still stunned at what he'd heard from Marty's mind.

"Don't tell me you've never thought stuff like that about Mysteria," Marty said. "I know you're a little eccentric, but nobody's _that_ weird."

"Touche," Doc admitted with a sheepish grin.

"If we could return to the subject of vampirism," Mysteria spoke up, not eager to learn about Doc's fantasies about her. The boys apologized and gave her their attention again. "Since you seem to be so good at reading others minds, Emmett, hypnotizing them should be a cinch."

"What would be the purpose of hypnotizing others? I refuse to hunt humans."

"Yeah, but sometimes the humans hunt _us_. We don't want the masses to know about our existence, so we hypnotize them to make them forget if they've seen any vampire activity."

"Or time-travel activity," Doc nodded thoughtfully, seeing the merit in her statements.

"Now you're getting it. Try it on Marty. Just have him look into your eyes and give him a few suggestions to relax. Oh, Marty, if you hear a thumping, ignore it. It's your heartbeat. My first attempt to hypnotize Emmett failed because his heartbeat distracted him."

"Gotcha. Whenever you're ready, Doc." He smiled at him, eyes filled with expectation and trust.

Doc looked back, letting Marty stare into his eyes. Marty's heartbeat seemed to grow louder as he stared. Doc swallowed, then began talking to him in the most soothing voice he could muster. "Relax, Marty. Let yourself go. Let your shoulders slump.... Your breathing slow.... Just relax. Look into my eyes and relax."

As he spoke, a change came over the teen. The expectation in his face was smoothed over with a dull blankness. All the muscles of his face went slack. His blue eyes took on a vacant stare, making him look like an idiot. His breathing slowed to about half its normal rate as his shoulders slumped. Within a few minutes, he was completely in Doc's control.

Doc paused as he noticed Marty's complete lack of expression. "Mystie, is this a normal side effect of entrancement, or should I be worried?"

"Side effect. He went under fairly quickly. He'll do whatever you command him to now. Go ahead, tell him to do something."

Doc looked back at Marty's vacant expression. It gave him the chills, frankly. He stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the room. He schooled his nerves and said, "Marty, stand up and face me."

Marty immediately obeyed, his face remaining blank. Doc couldn't repress a slight shudder. "Now walk towards me."

Marty obeyed again, walking a bit like a sleepwalker. He probably would have walked straight _into_ Doc had he not commanded, "Stop!" The second he said that, Marty froze. He seemed to have no will of his own. Doc probed his mind and discovered that _Marty wasn't thinking at all_.

Doc panicked. "Marty! Marty, wake up!" he shouted, snapping his fingers a few times in front of Marty's face.

Marty blinked, expression returning to his face. He looked around, confused. "What happened? Why did I get up?"

Doc gave him a big hug. "You scared me. No mental activity at all. Just blind obedience. It gave me the chills."

"That's what happens," Mysteria shrugged.

"Then I won't be using that talent much. You can't even call it 'hypnotism'. Hypnotized subjects _think_."

Marty was still confused. "What's this about not thinking? How can I do something and not think while I'm doing it?"

"I don't know how, but you did." Doc shuddered again. "You would have been creeped out, had you seen your face. A complete lack of expression. I don't understand how you can just shrug that sight off, Mysteria."

"I'm used to it. I will concede its a little spine-chilling at first." She smiled. "How about you test out your new wings to get your mind off it?"

"Yet another medical mystery. Let me take off my shirt, I don't want to ruin it." He slipped off the 'trains' shirt and put on a very worn out 'cactus' shirt. He spread the pair of huge black bat wings, tearing his shirt to shreds in the back. "This is what I was looking forward to the most last night," he grinned. "I've always wanted to fly under my own power."

"You look like a reverse angel," Marty quipped. 

"Bat wings are more appropriate from an evolutionary standpoint. Bats are flying mammals. Plus, the bones in a bat's wing and in a human hand are very similar."

"Why can't you just turn into a bat like Dracula?"

"Don't be silly, Marty. The ability to instantly change one's physical composition is in direct violation of the laws of physics."

"Isn't the time machine?"

"Isn't the time machine what?"

"Isn't the time machine in violation of the laws of physics?"

Doc opened his mouth to answer. He shut it after he realized he didn't have one. Marty looked at him with smug expectation, daring him to say it. "Okay, you stumped me."

"Yes!" Marty pumped his arms. Doc sighed and rolled his eyes. Mysteria just shook her head.

"Come on, Emmett. It's magical, flying." She climbed back out the window into the backyard. Doc followed, saying a brief goodbye to Marty. "All you need is a running start. I'll race you to the clock tower!" She took off across the yard, her own wings unfolding and pumping hard. When she reached the fence on the opposite side, she was airborne.

Doc watched her fly up in amazement. Then he took a deep breath and started running himself. He picked up speed very quickly, his chest and back muscles straining to get him aloft.

And just when he was sure he was going to crash into the fence, Doc's feet left the ground.


	6. Flight and Romance

Chapter 6

Sunday, December 15th

8: 23 P. M. 

For a moment, Doc's mind locked up. He couldn't believe he was actually flying. Then he felt the wind whistle through his hair, felt his wings beating steadily, and believed. An admixture of fear and ecstasy filled his heart as he rose further into the sky.

Mysteria, who had flown far ahead, came back to him, smiling broadly. "Isn't it great? You're totally free up here."

"I can't shake the conviction I'm going to plummet to my death at any second," Doc admitted, looking down at Lyons Estates. He hoped no one happened to be looking back.

"You can't fall, Emmett. Relax and enjoy it." Mysteria did a flip, apparently just to show off her own ease at flying. "Betcha you're too chicken to do this." She swooped low over a row of houses, then rocketed almost vertically back into the sky.

"That's easy! Child's play!" Doc called to her. He did a few quick calculations in his head to insure he wouldn't crash as he tried the stunt and angled himself properly. With a deep breath, he swooped down, skimming his fingers along the rough roof tiles. Doc glanced at his fingertips to see that they were badly scraped. Before his eyes, they healed themselves. "Incredible," he whispered, not paying much attention to where he was going. He rocketed upwards.

Right into Mysteria.

They were both knocked flat by the crash. "Oof! You play rough," Mysteria commented, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Mystie," Doc promptly apologized. "I was paying attention to something else. You were right when you said our injuries heal in seconds. _Nano_seconds, more likely."

"That's okay. No harm done." She kissed him rather passionately. Doc felt his heart rate speed up enormously. "_God, I love her._" "You have to see Hill Valley from the sky. It shines like a star from all the life within it. It's beautiful." She flew off.

Doc followed, using all his senses to the fullest. There were hundreds of lungs and heartbeats to hear, each with a distinct rhythm, but all melding together to make a soothing beat for the whole town. The details of all the houses were all visible to his sharp eyes, even from high above. The various blood scents nearly overwhelmed him, despite the fact he wasn't hungry. The wind had it's own nice smell and felt deliciously cool against his skin. Laughing happily, Doc flew beside his girlfriend, taking in all he could of his hometown.

Eventually, they reached the clock tower and the Town Square. They settled themselves on the ledge, overlooking the nearly silent square. Doc shifted a little in his seat, uneasy. His eyes kept straying to the huge gap he had made in 1955, when he had almost fallen to his death.

Mysteria noticed this and slid an arm around him. "You've got nothing to worry about. Even if you _did_ fall, you'd be no more than slightly banged up."

"This may seem like a morbid question, considering the circumstances, but how _can _vampires die?"

"First promise me you won't commit suicide if I tell you."

"Swear on the DeLorean," Doc promised.

"Okay then. It's fire that is our main enemy. If a fire can burn hot and long enough to reduce us to ashes, we're out of commission permanently. To stop a vampire or prepare it for burning, you should stake or decapitate it. Or both."

"Decapitation I understand, as it severs the nerves that could facilitate healing. But wouldn't a vampire just pull out a stake?"

"An injury to the heart is serious and requires a healing coma. It takes around an hour to heal enough to remove the stake. I know that from personal and very painful experience. But I don't want to talk about death, Emmett. I want to talk about life." She kissed him passionately again. "Specifically, ours." Her hands ran down his spine, sending electric tingles up it. Doc held her close, inhaling deeply her special blood scent. Their lips met a few times more, each time more passionate than the last.

Suddenly, Mysteria bit Doc on the neck. Doc was startled, but not angry. The nip had felt very good, actually. Mysteria smiled mischievously at him, her eyes aglow. "Just for practice," she purred. 

"One good bite deserves another," Doc retorted, his own eyes lit with fire. He sank his fangs into her pale neck, licking up a few drops of blood. Mysteria sighed happily.

After that bit of love play, they simply cuddled for a while, listening to Hill Valley's citizenry. "Oh, this is so romantic," Mysteria said, her head on Doc's shoulder.

"Jennifer's always pestering me to let her and Marty borrow the DeLorean and come up here. She wants to see the sun rise at a time when Marty would still be awake," Doc commented, watching the glowing form of Red Thomas get up and stumble towards a bush. A urine scent followed soon after, making him wrinkle his nose. "Now I can better understand why she's so insistent. It is lovely up here."

"You know, that's not a bad idea, watching the sunrise from up on the clock tower," Mysteria said, raising her head. "What say we do it?"

"I think I would enjoy it, but I have my reservations. We both know well the sedative effect of the sun's rays upon us."

"We'll just stay long enough to see the sky turn pink. They we'll be awake enough to get home. How's that?"

"Good idea. And I'll see if Marty can lend us some sunglasses too. I estimate that sunrise should be at about 6:00 A. M. So we should meet back here at 5:30."

"5:30 it is. I'll see you then." They kissed once more, then went their separate ways. Mysteria left to drop in quickly on Jennifer, while Doc returned to the McFly house. His room was deserted when he got there, but he could hear Marty muttering to himself next door. He could also hear Linda on the front step, getting friendly with her boyfriend Greg. Doc ignored the 19-year-olds and went to see Marty.

Marty was hunched over his science book and notebook, studying some complex equations. He looked up as Doc entered. "Hey, Doc. How'd the flying lesson go?"

"As you would so aptly phrase it, 'It was heavy'," Doc told him, leaning on the desk. "Mystie and I shared a very pleasant hour on top of the clock tower. We're going back later to watch the sun rise."

"Just like Jen wants to do," Marty said with an ironic grin. "Are you going to let us up there, or will I have to be dragged there at 6:00 by her?"

"Don't worry, I've seen she has a point. It's very peaceful up there. Anyway, I came in because I heard you mumbling. Homework?"

"Science," Marty groaned. "The teacher explained it in class, but I _still_ don't get it. I should've taken chemistry instead of physics. Who needs physics?"

"If it weren't for physics, all the laws of nature wouldn't exist. Not to mention time travel, as that deals in quantum mechanics. In fact, I majored in quantum physics in college, and eventually got my Ph. D. in it."

"Yeah, and you got that award for it, too," Marty nodded. "It's all a fog to me, Doc. I'll never understand this."

"10 bucks says you become a scientist like me," Doc joked.

"No way! I'm a rocker." Marty fingered an imaginary guitar. Suddenly, his face went white. "Hold on-Doc, is that bet fixed?"

"I honestly don't know what profession you choose," Doc swore. "When I went to the future the second time, I just wanted to make sure we were both all right. Your son recognized me, and you looked much healthier and happier than you did before. Frankly, that's all I care about." Doc patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just remember: the future is not set, and if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

"Okay. What I'm putting my mind to now is the idea that you would help me with my homework. Let's see if I can accomplish that." Marty smiled at him.

Doc grinned back, thinking, "_Even though everything has changed, nothing has._" "Sure, Marty. What exactly is confusing you?"


	7. A Terrifying Dream

Chapter 7

Wednesday, December 19th, 1985

Hill Valley, California

4: 53 P. M. 

__

Doc carefully searched the house. There was no sign of Biff anywhere. Yet he still had the sensation of being watched. "The idiot never intended to tell me anything," he grumbled to himself. "I should have listened to Marty and Mysteria." He sighed and shrugged. "Might as well leave."

He walked back to the living room, trying to spot a glimpse of whoever was watching him. But the watcher remained maddeningly out of sight. Doc took one final look around the living room and headed for the door.

Just before he reached it, he felt a hand close on his shoulder. Sharp nails dug into the flesh, causing Doc to wince slightly. "Biff? Is that you?" he asked, turning his head.

It wasn't Biff. Doc would have said it was a human being, if not for certain details. Like the fact its green eyes burned with inner fire. Or the fact it wore nothing on its pale, grimy body except a pair of tattered boxers. Or, especially, the fact that a human's canines weren't an inch long.

The thing grinned at him evilly and squeezed Doc's shoulder extremely hard. Doc let out a cry of pain as the nails bit deeper into his flesh. The thing did something that had the human equivalent of laughter. Terrified, Doc pulled free of its foul grip. The nails gouged his shoulder pretty badly, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get away from this monster!

The thing stopped laughing and snarled. It grabbed Doc by the waist with an iron grip and slammed him to the floor. Doc lay there, completely stunned for a moment. He quickly regained his senses when the nails bit into his arm. Adrenaline kicked in, and Doc angrily bit his attacker. The thing yowled in pain, letting him go. Doc scrambled to his feet, thanking God no bones were broken. He flung himself against the door, only to find it locked.

He ran for the kitchen, hoping to find the key or a weapon. Suddenly his attacker was in front of him again, hissing like an angry cat. Doc barely had time to wonder how it had gotten ahead of him before it grabbed his arm and twisted it hard. In agony, Doc kicked his attacker. It briefly let go, allowing Doc to throw a punch at its face. It hissed again, showing off its fangs to full effect, and lunged. Doc managed to dodge and made it into the kitchen.

As it got up from its fall far too fast for a normal person, Doc yanked open a drawer and grabbed a kitchen knife. As his attacker attempted to strike at him again, Doc plunged the knife into its midsection, terror giving him the strength to kill.

The thing looked down at the knife, buried up to the handle in its stomach. It simply pulled it out and tossed it aside. There was no wound.

Doc's mind locked up. How could such a creature be? But as he wondered, the thing attacked him again, tearing his cheek with its claws. It then picked him up like he was a rag doll and threw him against the stove.

Doc yelled as the edge of the stove met the small of his back. The thing 'laughed' again as Doc slumped to the ground, his body aching horribly from its abuse. The thing causally kicked him in the solar plexus, winding him.

Struggling for breath, Doc noticed the knife within reach. Even though it had proven ineffective against his attacker, he decided it was better than nothing. He grabbed it and slashed at his attacker when it reached for him again.

He had more luck this time, cutting its palm. The thing roared and slammed its hands onto Doc's shoulders. It suddenly smiled again. Its hands slid up to Doc's throat and squeezed.

Doc tried to pull the hands off, but he wasn't strong enough. He needed air desperately, his eyes beginning to bulge out of his head. He gasped weakly, "No, please...."

Suddenly the thing let go. Doc took a deep gulp of air, wondering why his attacker had shown him some mercy. "Maybe he's tiring of playing with me,_" he hoped against hope._

It wasn't. It lifted him up again and threw him back into the living room. Doc landed with a sickening thud on the rug. Slowly, painfully, he lifted himself up on one arm. The thing leapt over the counter, then sprang towards the wall. Doc followed its path with his eyes, praying, "Let it die....It'll kill me if it doesn't die first....Please, let it smash its head on the wall and die...._"_

It didn't crash. Instead, it landed on the wall and clung to it like an evil Spider-Man. It looked down at Doc in so much pain and 'giggled'.

Doc's mind locked up again. "This isn't happening....This cannot be happening...._" "Who-What are you?" he croaked._

The thing hissed again. "Sucker," it said in a cold voice.

"I was talking about you, not me."

"Sucker," it repeated in that same icy hiss. "Fresh blood for Sucker...."

"Oh, that's your name," Doc whispered, shivering. "I'm-I'm-I'm screwed." He tried to get up, to reach the door again.

Sucker pounced on him, fangs ready for the kill. Desperate to save his life, Doc wrestled his opponent for a moment. Then Sucker clamped him to the floor. It raked Doc's chest with its nails, then tore into Doc's neck.

As it sucked his blood, Doc felt an agony unmatched by any he'd felt before. Not even the fight he'd just had compared with it. It flooded his nervous system with the most excruciating pain ever known to man. And he couldn't fight it-he was mysteriously paralyzed. There was just one thing he could do.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!"

Doc sat up as stiff as a board, his body drenched in sweat. He looked around wildly, his breath shaky.

Marty and Lorraine rushed into the room. "Doc! Doc, are you okay? What happened?" Marty asked worriedly, sitting on the bed next to his best friend.

Doc put a hand to his forehead, still breathing heavily and shakily. He was slowly calming down, though. "I had a nightmare," he explained. "A terrible nightmare...."

'Well, you're safe and sound now," Lorraine said, patting him on the shoulder. "It was only a dream, you know."

"Yes, I know. It was just so horrible, so frightening...." Doc took a few deep breaths. "I'm-I'm better now. Damn brain waves."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Lorraine asked in a motherly way. "You haven't eaten a thing since you came here, let me remind you. Maybe that nightmare was caused by hunger."

"I've been eating, Lorraine, don't worry," Doc assured her, winking at Marty. "I don't want anything at the moment, thank you. I just want to get my thoughts together."

Lorraine looked suspicious, but nodded. "Okay. Call me or send Marty down if you need anything." She left, going back down the hall.

"You'll need to start eating larger after-school snacks," Doc sighed. "I'm not making enough of a dent in the refrigerator."

"My stomach can only hold so much, Doc," Marty warned. "Why don't you feed some lunchmeat things to Einy? He likes 'em a lot more than I do."

"Good thinking, Marty," Doc praised, making Marty grin. "Einstein would certainly appreciate the treats." He looked out the window to see his dog happily chasing squirrels while clouds gathered overhead. "He'll have to increase his speed by 3 miles per hour to catch one of those critters, though."

Marty observed Doc's damp pajamas. "How bad was that nightmare, Doc?"

"Awful," Doc shuddered. "Simply awful. I dreamt I was being attacked by-"

Suddenly, Doc went as white as his sheets. Marty felt repentant. "Geez, Doc, I'm sorry. I wouldn't want to remember a nightmare either."

"That's just it, Marty," Doc whispered. "Remembering. That nightmare wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory."

"A _memory_? If that's a memory, I'd wanna have amnesia."

"Precisely! Remember how I told you I couldn't recall what happened at Biff's house the night I went? Now I can. I arrived at his residence at 5: 45 P. M. exactly. There was no one to greet me, but I could feel a hidden presence observing me. I searched the house, but I couldn't find anyone. I was about to leave, when...."

Doc broke off with a shiver as images from his nightmare flashed through his mind. Marty gently prompted, "When...?"

"When this-this _thing_ attacked me. A soulless vampire, like the ones Mysteria told us about on Monday. Sucker-that was his name. Sucker. He beat me, tried to strangle me, and then sucked my blood in the most agonizing way possible. I fainted while he was draining me and woke up around 10:00. It's a miracle I survived that long, as I was suffering from multiple lacerations to the face, shoulder, forearm, and chest, had numerous bruises, a twisted arm, trouble breathing from the strangulation and being kicked in the solar plexus, and possible spinal damage."

"Spinal damage?" Marty said, puzzled. "And lacerations are cuts, right."

"Right. I suspected damage to my spine because Sucker had thrown me against the stove, and the edge caught me in the small of the back. But, despite my injuries, I got to my feet and made it out. Mysteria found me later, hallucinating."

"And 2 hours later, you conked out," Marty finished, pale. "Jesus Christ, Doc, I told you not to go there!"

"Even I have moments of pure idiocy, Marty," Doc told him, giving him a brief squeeze. "And since my death was only temporary, things did...work...."

Doc paused once again as two scenes from his nightmare repeated themselves in his mind. "_I slashed his palm...then he grabbed me by the shoulders...._" "Marty, I've just realized how I became a vampire!"

"Really? How?"

"When I was defending myself against Sucker with a knife, I succeeded in cutting its palm. Moments later, it grabbed me by the shoulders, one of which had been badly gouged by its nails. Its blood must have mixed with mine, transferring the vampire virus or bacteria into my system!"

"Don't you know yet?" Marty asked in disbelief. "You've been sneaking off to that future lab every chance you get! And why weren't you scratched up when I saw you 'dead'?"

"The vampire disease is extremely hard to categorize. It shares characteristics of _both_ bacteria and viruses. What I really need to study is a complete vampire body. In regards to your second question, beats me."

"You want to autopsy a vampire?" Marty made a face.

"Exactly. And there's no one I'd like to do it more on than Sucker." Doc's eyes glowed with rage.

"Aren't you squeamish?" Marty asked, trying to get Doc to lighten up a bit. His friend scared him when he got mad, especially with those glowing eyes.

Doc calmed down, his eyes darkening. "I'll have a bucket handy if I ever get the chance to do one. What I would like to know at this particular moment is what was a soulless vampire doing in Biff's house?"

"Maybe he snuck in," Marty suggested.

"No, he knew the layout too well. He followed me from room to room. And why didn't he attack me right away? Why did he wait until the last minute to try and kill me? Being insane and hungry, he should have tried to kill me much sooner. It was like he was under orders not to hurt me until the last second."

Marty shuddered. "That gives me the chills," he said. "I don't want them to get organized. Jenny and I heard enough horror stories of them working alone from Mystie."

"Me neither, but it might be a possibility we'll have to prepare for. Mysteria mentioned that they rare pack together, though. They enjoy killing each other as much as they enjoying killing innocent humans. Why would they suddenly form an organized group? It would take a strong but extremely dumb leader to try that."

At that exact moment, Doc had a revelation. "Great Scott!" he gasped. "Is it possible Biff Tannen perceived me as a threat to his self-organized society and asked a subordinate to terminate me on that day when I attempted to leave?"

"What's that in English, Doc?"

"I think Biff ordered a hit on me!" Doc looked at Marty with wide, frightened eyes. "I think _he's_ the one behind the soulless vampires!"

Marty grabbed Doc's arm tightly. "Stop right there, Doc. I still want to sleep at night."

"Ignorance may be bliss, Marty, but it could also be murder."

"But why would Biff want you dead?! I know you two aren't blood brothers or anything, but why would he want to kill you?"

"I have a theory about that. His diary."

"I didn't know Biff was smart enough to write."

"Well, he can. I told you before that he left it at my place after we fought and I shut it in a drawer. Biff must have thought I read it and panicked. So he got Sucker to try and kill me. He certainly didn't seem happy to see me alive yesterday." 

Marty put his head against Doc's shoulder. "Do you think he'll try again?"

Doc slid his arm around Marty's shoulders, sensing the teen needed some reassurance. "I don't know. I'll be on my guard for the next few days. You should be too, as Biff hates your father. But I promise I'll try to protect you from him."

"Thanks, Doc."

Thursday, December 19th

8: 45 P. M.

Biff angrily slapped the pale, filthy thing called Sucker. "You butt-head. The bastard's alive. What's worse, he's a vampire. Now we can't kill him."

Sucker glared back. Only a deep respect for this none too bright but violent master kept him from clawing Biff to death. That, and the fact Biff's lackeys Match, Skinhead, and 3-D were ready to haul him off to his death at the local crematorium if he so much as laid a finger on Biff. "Someone was coming. It looked dead," he hissed.

"Do you think I'm making a mountain out of an anthill?!" Biff raved, mangling metaphors as usual. "Dr. Brown _knows_. He knows I want to rule the world and make the rest of the humans my slaves." He smiled briefly as he had a vision of George McFly being whipped. Then he became angry again. "The guy had to be killed, and you screwed up."

"Sucker'll make it up to you," Sucker promised, still glaring.

"You'd better. Otherwise it's ashes for you." He jerked his thumb towards the door. "Now make like a tree, and get outa here."

Sucker left, taking to the sky as he did. Biff glared at his 3 gang members, who had been watching the whole thing. "Well? What are you standing around for?" he demanded. They scattered. Biff sat down in a chair, snarling. "I'll get you, Brown," he vowed.


	8. First Me, Now MARTY!

Chapter 8

Friday, December 20th, 1985

Hill Valley, California

9: 48 P. M.

Marty and Jennifer came up for air. "Woo," Jennifer exhaled happily. "You're the best kisser on the planet."

"If I am, I've got plenty of competition from you," Marty retorted, his arm around her. He and Jennifer had come down to the lake to celebrate getting out of school for winter vacation. "Finally away from Strickland! 2 whole weeks with no responsibilities."

"Ain't it great?" Jennifer agreed whole-heartedly. She gazed out over the lake, glistening in the moonlight. "Isn't this place beautiful, Marty? I can't believe we haven't been down here since October."

"Let's make up for lost time, then," Marty said, moving in again. Jennifer grinned, and they eagerly began kissing again.

Suddenly, they heard a thud nearby in the woods. Both teens looked up from their make-out session. "What was that?" Jennifer asked, peering out her window.

"I dunno. Probably it was some animal or bird making noise." Marty tried to kiss his girlfriend again.

Jennifer pushed him away gently. "I'm kinda worried. What if it's a bear?"

"Calm down, Jenny. I'm sure it's just that guy who has a hook on his hand and haunts lover's lanes, coming to kill us," Marty joked.

Jennifer couldn't help but smile. "You're terrible," she giggled, leaning in to kiss him again. They resumed their make-out session once more.

But, once again, they were distracted-this time by a scratching outside Marty's door. It sounded like whatever had made the thud wanted to get into the car. The teens looked at each other, starting to feel afraid. "Maybe it's a cat," Marty suggested lamely.

"I don't want to find out," Jennifer admitted, her brown eyes shining with nervousness. "Let's go, we've been down here an hour."

"Yeah, we'd better go," Marty agreed. He reached for the keys in the ignition.

Just then, something shattered Marty's window. A clawed, filthy hand reached in and fastened itself onto Marty's arm, digging the nails deep into the flesh. As the teens sat paralyzed with fright, the arm's owner came into view. The face was absolutely loathsome, with glowing green eyes, matted, dank black hair, horrible breath, and fangs. Both Marty and Jennifer knew in an instant that _this_ was a soulless vampire.

They both shrieked in terror. Marty yanked his arm free of the vampire as Jennifer grappled with he door. The soulless vampire lashed out at her, cutting her shoulder. Jennifer screamed again and managed to fling her door open. She bolted, heading back to the heart of Hill Valley to get help.

Marty would have followed, but the soulless vampire had fastened its hands onto his shoulders. It yanked him close to the window, grinning nastily. Marty tried to punch the bastard, but ended up cutting his hand on the broken glass instead.

Sucker grinned evilly as he watched Marty struggle against him. He remembered Marty McFly from his sane days, and from Biff's frequent rants. What better way to avoid Biff's wrath than killing his most hated enemy's son? "Nice hot blood," he commented, looking at the gash. He causally smacked Marty's face very hard. "You're Sucker's plaything. Let's play."

"Like hell I am!" Marty threw another punch, and this time it connected. A bruise briefly appeared on Sucker's jaw, then vanished. Angry, Sucker slammed Marty's head into the steering wheel. Then he threw Marty across the seats, crawled in, and began to slam Marty with body blows. Marty, wondering if he was going to survive the attack, tried weakly to fight back, landing a few punches. Sucker just hit him harder, using his claws to carve scratches into Marty's body. Desperate, Marty began to scream. "Somebody! Help! HELP!!"

As he was being attacked, Doc was flying over the woods nearby, just outside of Hill Valley. He had put off his feeding to experience this, taking a quick gulp of cold blood to ward off the thirst. The woods offered even more incredible sensations than the town. Content, but still kind of thirsty, Doc watched the light shapes chase and play with each other amid the glowing trees.

A loud scream of "HELP!!" interrupted his idyll. To Doc's shock, he recognized the voice. "_Great Scott, that was Marty!_" Worried suddenly about his best friend and his girlfriend, Doc sped to the lake.

Sucker grabbed Marty's throat and began to squeeze. The teen tried to pull his hands off, but he was too weak. His surroundings began to get blurry as he was deprived of oxygen. "Stop....No....Don't...." he whispered, feeling his chest tighten. Sucker just grinned his evil grin and kept squeezing.

Doc arrived at the lake, even more worried now that the scream had stopped. He could see 2 glowing shapes in Marty's pickup, one choking the other to death. Starting to get angry, Doc flew down and pulled the first person off the second, out through the broken window.

He glanced in the car. It was Marty, as he had guessed, who had been the recipient of the abuse. He was covered in cuts and bruises and was gasping for air as he lay across the seats. Furious, Doc slammed the man who had been trying to kill him to the ground.

The man sprang up instantly and shoved Doc against the 4x4, digging his nails into Doc's shoulders. Doc grabbed the man's shoulders in a vise grip and glared into his face.

His eyes went wide. The person who had been trying to kill Marty was-Sucker. His Sucker. The one who had tried to murder him. Rage filled every spare nook and cranny in Doc's body. "_First he tries to kill me, then he tries to kill my best friend?!_" He vamped out instantly and threw Sucker against a tree as hard as he could.

Sucker quickly recovered and grabbed Doc in a headlock, trying to break his neck. Doc freed himself, bashed Sucker firmly in the jaw, and kicked him in the groin. The soulless vampire let out a very satisfying yowl of pain. Doc grabbed him again and hissed, "How does it feel to be the one attacked?" Then he ripped into Sucker's neck. Blood gushed into his mouth, relieving his thirst and his need for revenge. Sucker was too shocked to move for a minute. Then he came to his senses and flung Doc into the woods.

Landing without a problem, Doc noticed an old tree that had fallen beside him. Getting an idea, he snapped off a branch and flew up over the lake.

Sucker, feeling very smug and thinking he had scared Doc away, turned back to Marty. The teen had managed to sit up a bit and was watching him with terrified eyes. Sucker bared his fangs and moved in for the kill. He didn't even notice Doc land behind him.

He _did_ notice, however, when Doc shoved a sharp branch through his back and out his chest. Sucker froze as the wood punctured his heart muscle. Then he fell over, eyes glassy.

Marty stared at the motionless vampire. "Is it-"

"Not, but it will be," Doc promised, returning to normal. He opened the door and climbed into the cab. "Great Scott, Marty, you look like you've been run over by a freight train!" He sniffed Marty's blood anxiously. "One piece of good news-you're still clean."

"Yeah, but I ache all over," Marty moaned, lying down again. He rubbed the dark handprints that had formed around his throat. "He slammed me around as much as he could. I'm just glad Jenny got out of here."

Doc took Marty's hand as gently as he could. The kid winced and moaned again, breaking his heart. "I'm thankful I got here in time. Another minute, and Sucker would have choked you to death." He felt chills go up his spine as he recalled seeing Marty's life glow fade as Sucker squeezed.

__

Now Marty recalled where he had heard the name before. "We've got to do everything together, huh?" he joked, trying to ignore it hurt each time he breathed.

Doc smiled briefly, then frowned as he looked over Marty's battered body. His friend needed medical attention right away. He tried to move Marty over so he could drive the truck to the hospital, but Marty yelped each time that he tried. He finally stopped and tried to comfort his hurt friend.

Marty gripped Doc's hand tighter than before. "Put me to sleep, Doc," he begged. "I hurt too much. Put me to sleep."

Doc thought about it and decided fulfilling Marty's request wouldn't be harmful. When the ambulance arrived, they would think Marty simply passed out. Keeping a tight hold on Marty's hand, he looked into his best friend's eyes. Marty looked back, all too willing to submit. "Marty, you're-"

Doc stopped as he listened to Marty's heartbeat. It didn't sound right. The rhythm of the beat was about a half-second off.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Marty asked, seeing Doc's concerned look.

"Your heartbeat sounds odd. I think you might have some internal damage," Doc informed him.

"Somebody else can take care of that, Doc. I just don't want to feel the pain anymore."

Doc frowned, then decided a medical doctor could figure it out. The important thing now was to make Marty comfortable. He looked back into Marty's eyes. "Marty, you're relaxing now....Relaxing totally....Your arms are relaxing....Your back....Your legs....All are relaxing...."

Marty felt himself start to go limp. It was like a fog was gently settling over his brain, obscuring all his thoughts and emotions. After a moment, Marty didn't even want to think. All he wanted to do was obey Doc.

Doc recognized the blankness on Marty's face. He repressed a shudder and kept talking. "That's it, Marty....You're completely comfortable now. All your pain is fading away. You don't feel it anymore. All the pain, all the discomfort, is fading. You cannot feel the pain anymore. You feel nothing."

"I feel nothing," Marty repeated slowly, his voice dull and far away.

"Right. You feel nothing. Now sleep, Marty. Rest your tired eyes. There's no reason for you to remain awake. Sleep."

Marty's eyelids slid closed. Doc gently squeezed his hand, then dug out his portable phone from the glove compartment. He called 911, gave Marty's location, then picked up Sucker. He had a use for him.

Friday, December 20th

10: 38 P. M.

The McFlys and Parkers rushed into St. Daphne's Hospital. Doc was waiting for them by the desk. "Doc! Where is he? How is he?" Lorraine cried, running up to him.

"He's pretty beat up," Doc told her. "But they said they'd only release his room number to a family member."

"I'm his mother; where is he?" Lorraine demanded of the nurse at the desk.

"He's in Room 507, Mrs. McFly," the nurse said politely. "Someone has to stay behind and fill out a few of these forms, though."

"I'll do it, Ma," Dave offered. "I'm used to filling out forms at work."

"Thanks a million, Dave," Lorraine said gratefully, giving her older son a quick peck on the cheek. Dave collected the forms as everyone else headed for the elevator.

As they rode up to the fifth floor, Doc caught sight of Jennifer's left shoulder, which was heavily bandaged. "Great Scott, what happened to you?"

"The same guy who beat up Marty scratched up my shoulder. I'll be okay." She looked nervously up at Doc. "How is he?"

"Multiple lacerations and bruises," Doc told her. "I'm not sure about any internal damage."

Lorraine gripped George's hand tightly. "I hope he's all right. I couldn't bear to lose him, especially not this close to Christmas."

The elevator dinged for the fifth floor. Even before the doors opened, Doc recognized Marty's breathing and heartbeat. "This way," he announced, going straight to Marty's room.

Marty was tucked into the white hospital bed, still deep in hypnotic sleep. The monitors indicated he was doing well, heartening most of the anxious crew. Doc alone was still worried, as Marty's life-glow was still somewhat faded. They crowded around Marty's bed, Doc making sure he was at Marty's head. "He looks like an angel, asleep," Lorraine cooed. "My poor baby...."

"I'm canceling my date with Craig up there," Linda told no one in particular. "I didn't know psychopaths went there too."

"My God, look at his throat," Robert, Jennifer's father, said. "You must have scared him off just in time."

"I just hope he wakes up," Jennifer whispered, taking Marty's unresisting hand in her own.

Doc bent down over Marty, shaking him very slightly. "Marty, you can wake up now," he whispered, too low for the others to hear. "But your pain will be much less."

Marty slowly stirred. His eyes fluttered open as he let out a faint moan. "Doc?"

"We're all here, honey," Lorraine told him.

Marty glanced around, his mind still foggy. "Hi. Where am I?"

"Saint Daphne's, son," George said. "You were taken in after Doc made his 911 call. How are you?"

Marty managed a shrug, wincing slightly. "I've been better. The pain's not as bad though," he added, looking suspiciously at Doc.

"That's good. I got a brief glimpse of your attacker, but he got away before I could tell where he went," Doc said, winking at Marty. The teen nodded. "Why do you think he attacked you?" He frowned as he listened to Marty's heartbeat. It still didn't sound right.

"Haven't a clue, Doc. Just haven't a clue."

Dr. Conner came in. "Mr. and Mrs. McFly, Mr. Parker, Linda, Jennifer, Dr. Brown," he greeted everyone, nodding. Everyone nodded back. "Glad to see you awake, Marty. How do you feel?"

"Sleepy. The pain's not so bad." Marty nervously looked at his hand, which had a few stitches in it. "Hey, Dr. Conner, will I still be able to play the guitar?"

A strange look came over Dr. Conner's face. "Yes, Marty, you'll be able to play guitar," he said, very quietly. Marty smiled thankfully, but George got suspicious.

"Dr. Conner, what's wrong? You seem upset."

"Well, George, we're releasing Marty. There's nothing else we can do for him."

"But that's great news!" Lorraine cried, her face lighting up. "So what's with the long face?"

"Lorraine, George-Marty has bruised organs."

"So?" Lorraine asked-then she caught sight of Doc's face. A look of horrified sadness had claimed it. "Doc? Is that- bad?"

Doc tried to keep from crying as he explained. "Bruises inhibit an organ's function. They eventually don't function at all."

Lorraine and George stared at him, then at Dr. Conner. He nodded sadly. "There's nothing we can do. Marty has a month to live."

Lorraine burst into hysterical tears. "You're lying. That can't be true. You're lying!"

Jennifer's grip on Marty's hand tightened painfully, but Marty was too stunned to notice. "_What_??? Doctor, I'm _17_! I can't be dying! I'm supposed to grow up, get married, have kids! I'm supposed to become the biggest thing in music since the invention of rock and roll! I can't be dying!" His voice cracked. "I can't be...."

At that moment, Dave walked in, with a huge grin on his face. "I finally finished those damn forms. How are ya doing, bro?"

"Great entrance, Dave," Linda mumbled, tears shining in her eyes. As things were explained to Marty's confused brother, Marty buried his face in Doc's chest, his hand still in Jennifer's vice-grip. Together, they sobbed.


	9. Marty's Rescued, but What Now?

Chapter 9

Saturday, December 21st, 1985

Hill Valley, California

7: 34 P. M.

Doc had lain awake all day, consumed by grief. His best friend was slowly dying, and there was nothing anyone could do to help. Memories of every moment he and Marty had shared flashed through his brain. He didn't want them to end. Losing Marty was like having his heart yanked out of his chest. A few tears slid down his cheeks.

Downstairs, he could hear Lorraine sobbing. She had been weeping almost non-stop since they had heard the news in the hospital yesterday. Doc didn't blame her-he'd been crying quite a bit himself. He sighed deeply and wondered what eternity would be like without his best friend at his side.

A tap at the window distracted him from his thoughts. He looked over to see Mystie at the glass. He got up slowly and opened it for her. "Did you hear?" he mumbled as she climbed in.

"You're the one who told me," Mysteria gently reminded him, giving him a big hug. Doc accepted it gratefully. She was the only thing keeping him sane right now. "Emmett, I came to offer you hope."

"What hope? Marty's dying. Sucker couldn't kill me, but he managed to kill my best friend-, which is worse. It's horribly ironic, isn't it? Just a week ago _I _was the one who was dead. What hope do I have left, besides you?" He plopped down dejectedly on the bed. 

Mysteria sat down next to him. "Emmett, he doesn't have to die at all. _You_ can save him."

Doc jerked his head up, startled. "You mean- by making him- like us? By making him a vampire?" he asked, for a moment hoping. _That_ was definitely a way to beat death.

"No," Mysteria said. Seeing Doc's face crumble, she hurried on. "There's another way. Remember that first night when we wondered how you became a vampire? I told you that drinking vampire blood doesn't make the change. What I _didn't_ tell you is that it gives humans who drink it certain vampire powers. They can sense the presence of other vampires, they can share thoughts with the vampire whose blood they drank, they are much stronger, and _they can heal nonfatal wounds, like bruises_. It takes longer, but they can do it. It's called a blood-link."

Doc stared at her a moment. Then a smile slowly appeared on his face. "And if I have Marty drink my blood, he can force his organs to heal?" Mysteria nodded. "Oh, Mystie, you're an angel!" He threw his arms around her and kissed her hard. "How exactly do I blood-link with him?"

"You'll need to drink a little of his blood, then let him have some of yours. His organs should start healing right away. Within a week, he should be fine, and you two will be closer than ever." She smiled. "Like myself and Jenny. I already blood-linked with her, just to make sure she would be okay. They're my friends too, so...."

"I know," Doc said tenderly. "That's why I want to marry you. We all get along so well, we should be a family."

"And we certainly don't want to lose your unofficial son," Mysteria told him. "Do it now, before anyone comes upstairs."

"I will. Thank you again, and again- a googolplex of agains!" They kissed once more, then Mysteria took her leave. Doc, smiling broadly, went immediately to his friend's room. Marty was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Hey, Marty."

Marty glanced at him with red eyes. "Hey, Doc," he mumbled dejectedly, his eyes going back to the ceiling. Then he did a double take, staring at Doc's face. "Doc, you're smiling."

"I know I'm smiling." Doc sat down on the bed as Marty lifted himself into a sitting position.

"But _why_?" Marty demanded. "I didn't hear the phone. I haven't got a reprieve." His voice cracked. "Doc, I don't wanna die. I'm 17. That's nothing. Nothing, God DAMN it!" He pounded his fist onto the bed. "I want to have a least a few more years. Enough to actually have a taste of life."

"Marty, you _have_ gotten a reprieve," Doc whispered, his eyes intense. "A reprieve _I_ can give you."

Marty looked at him, startled. "I guess eternity's better than just 17," he admitted, although he didn't sound as enthusiastic as you might expect.

"No, no, Marty. I'm not referring to the passing on of the vampire disease into your system," Doc corrected him. 

"You're not? Then what's the reprieve?"

"Having you _drink_ my blood. It will give you some of my vampire powers, including the ability to _heal your injuries_. If we share our blood-it's called blood-linking- you will be able to force your organs to heal."

Marty's eyes lit up. "And I'll still be able to do stuff like a regular kid?" Doc nodded enthusiastically. "Doc, this is the best news I've ever heard! 'Cause I have to admit, I didn't want to be a 17-year-old vampire. I'd take it if there wasn't a choice, but I'd rather you ask again when I'm 45 or something."

Doc chuckled. "All right, I will." He scooted closer to Marty, who bared his neck. Doc extended his fangs and bit into the flesh. Not being hungry, his eyes remained normal. 

He took 2 swallows, then retracted his fangs. Marty looked nervously at him. "Doc, how much do I need to drink?"

"Just a few mouthfuls, Marty," Doc assured him. He had forgotten to clip his nails yesterday, resulting in small claws. Pulling open his shirt, he used one to make a cut right over his heart. He noticed Marty rubbing his hands as he did so. "Nervous?"

"That too, but they're kinda cold," Marty informed him. Doc took Marty's hands into one of his as he leaned forward. The teen hesitated an instant, then put his mouth to the sealing wound. Doc rubbed the back of his neck to calm him as he drank the blood, completing the link.

Unfortunately, both Doc and Marty were so focused on their task that neither heard Linda come towards the back of the house, to her bedroom. She passed by Marty's room on her way, and happened to glance in the door the instant Marty began drinking Doc's blood.

She froze, stunned by the scene before her. It appeared to her Doc was forcing Marty to drink his blood, pushing his mouth against the wound. Horrified, she screamed.

Doc and Marty jerked their heads up, startled. Linda shrieked again and ran back towards the living room. "Mom! Dad! Come quick!"

"Shit, my parents!" Marty gasped, wiping his mouth. "They'll kill both of us!"

"Lie down and pretend you're asleep," Doc commanded, quickly rebuttoning his shirt. "I'll make myself scarce." He yanked open the window and flew out. Marty flopped down on the bed and shut his eyes.

And not a moment too soon! Linda reappeared, dragging along Lorraine and George. "Here they are! Doc's-"

She stopped as she took in the scene. Marty was lying on the bed, apparently asleep. Doc had vanished without a trace. "Not here," she finished, confused. "Where'd he go?"

Lorraine and George glanced around the room. Everything seemed to be in order to them. "Linda, we really shouldn't stress Marty," Lorraine said gently.

"But Doc was making Marty drink his blood! I saw him pushing his face into the cut. He was holding his hands away from him, too, so he couldn't get away," Linda insisted. "I know a few people who like to cut each other, but that's just wrong."

George glanced at Marty. "Your brother appears to be sleeping soundly. If Doc had forced him to drink his blood, I think he'd be crying or yelling for us."

"How could I imagine something like that?" Linda demanded, catching George's implied meaning. "How?"

"I don't know, honey," Lorraine replied for her husband. "All we can see is that Doc's not here." She noticed the open window. "I thought I told Marty to keep that window closed. It'll be like a freezer in here." She closed and locked it.

"I bet Doc escaped through the window!" Linda exclaimed excitedly. "And Marty was so stunned, he fainted!"

"Why would Doc go out a window? His room is right next to Marty's," George pointed out. "He's probably in there, too depressed to move." He checked. "What the-he isn't here."

"See?" Linda beamed, then frowned. "Good grief, Doc's a wacko."

"You know, I've been meaning to talk to Doc about his odd behavior," George confessed. "If what Linda saw was real, the poor guy might need professional help. I think we'll have a chat tomorrow. But, in the meantime, I don't want to disturb your brother. He's got enough to deal with without us grilling him."

"Okay, Dad," Linda said, a little reluctantly. "I won't say anything unless Marty says it first. I gotta go; Ryan or Colin should be calling me soon. Keep a close eye on him though, okay?" Linda disappeared down the hall. After a brief double-check, George and Lorraine left too.

Marty remained still until he heard their footsteps fade. Then he sat up. "_Hey, Doc!_" he thought. "_Doc, where'd you go?_"

Doc appeared at the window, upside-down! He was clinging to the wall. "_I hid on the roof. Are they gone?_" he asked mentally.

"_Yeah, they're- Holy shit, Doc! I just heard your thoughts!_"

"_I know. That's one of the powers that comes with a blood-link. The electrical impulses of our minds must be in synch, allowing us to perceive each other's thought processes. Could you open the window for me?_"

"_Sure._" Marty got up and pulled it open. "_Come in, Master,_" he added, mentally imitating Renfield. Doc chuckled as he crawled in and dropped to the floor. "_Linda saw it all, Doc. Dad wants to talk to you tomorrow._"

"_Uh-oh. That isn't good. If George realizes what I am, it could place all of us in even more danger._"

"_I know! He could stick a stake through you, or worse, burn you._" Marty shuddered at the thought. "_I don't want to lose you for good, Doc._"

"_Just like I didn't want to lose you,_" Doc 'replied'. "_Don't worry, Marty, I'll figure out something._"

They remained quiet for a bit, thinking over the latest developments. Then Marty heard, very faintly, 2 distinct thumpings. Puzzled, he looked at Doc. "Doc, do you hear those thumps?" he asked vocally.

Doc nodded, frowning. "They're rapidly increasing in amplitude. Listen."

Sure enough, the thumpings got louder. Soon they sounded like powerful drums, pounding in their ears. The pulsations of the beats could be felt throughout their bodies, but especially in their chests. They stared at each other, wondering what they could be.

Doc suddenly recognized them. "My God....Marty, do you know what those thumps are? Our heartbeats. I can actually feel your heart beating in my chest. Exchanging our blood must have created a powerful bond indeed."

"That's your heartbeat?" Marty asked in wonder. "Whoa, just like in Interview With The Vampire, with Louis and Lestat."

"I didn't know you read Anne Rice."

"It was for English over the summer. It was pretty cool." He looked down at his chest as the sensations subsided somewhat. "Freaky, though, how my life is starting to imitate it."

"_Your_ life?" Doc asked, half sarcastically. He listened to Marty's heartbeat for a moment. "Your heart already sounds better," he said in relief. "In a week, you should be fine."

"Great!" Marty smiled and sat down on his bed again. "You know what, Doc? I really like being able to feel your heartbeat."

"Well, I certainly like feeling yours." They hugged.

Saturday, December 21st

11: 43 P. M.

George McFly sat on the couch in the living room, still wide awake. He just couldn't stop trying to make sense of the past few days. "Why can't the McFlys have a normal life?" he complained out loud. "This sort of wacky thing has been happening even before today. Lorraine and I fell in love because of a mysterious kid named Calvin Klein who was in Hill Valley for a week. In 1982, our youngest son-who by some freak coincidence, looks just like Calvin- befriends Doc, the man everyone says is a lunatic. Just a week ago, Doc appeared to have died suddenly. Then, 3 days later, he comes back to life! Yesterday, Marty was beaten up by a mysterious man and told he was going to die. Now Linda says she saw Marty being forced by Doc to drink Doc's blood!" He sighed deeply and shook his head. "It's enough to make your head spin. I should write up my family's life story and sell it as my next novel. It would be an instant best-seller."

With another sigh, he tried to think of some way to talk to Doc about his strange behavior. "_More weirdness here, but of a scarier sort. He sleeps all day and stays up all night. He doesn't eat food anymore, and if Lorraine forces him to, he throws it up again. He vanishes for about an hour every couple of days in that DeLorean of his, and when he returns, he acts like he's been gone longer. And now supposedly he forced his best friend to do something completely disgusting. He's a really nice guy, though, and Dr. Conner's call said that he was okay. I'm just worried about him. And I can't talk to Marty about it. He'll just get upset, and the last thing I want for him now is for him to be unhappy. So how do I talk to Doc about it?_"

"Troubled, Mr. McFly?"

George jumped. Biff Tannen was standing by the front door, smirking. He seemed to have materialized there. "Biff! How'd you get in?"

"You should find a better place to hide your spare key, George." Biff tossed him the key, which George automatically caught. "I heard about Marty. I'm sorry."

"What do you want, Biff?" George asked. He had never truly liked the man who waxed his car. They had clashed too many times over the years to ever become friends.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Biff wandered into the living room.

"You always do."

"Okay, if we're gonna be honest- I want to make a deal." Biff sat down next to George. "I help your son, you help me."

"What's your plan? Kill my kid right now?" George asked sarcastically.

"That's about as funny as a screen door on a tank," Biff said.

"Submarine, Biff," George sighed. Biff could never get those sayings right.

"Whatever. Listen, George, you want Marty to get better, right? I can do that for you. I've got friends who can fix him up right away. Or you could be a butt-head and watch him die. Your call."

This sounded a lot like Biff's old 'deals' with him to get his lunch money. "What do you get out of it?" he inquired.

Biff smirked again. "Lorraine."

"LORRAINE?!" George gasped, shocked.

"Right. She's still a real catch after 30 years, George. I'd love for her to be my wife and step-mom to Jiff." An absolutely sickening grin came over his face. "Of course, I'd have to teach her a few things about being _my_ girl...." He smiled dreamily off into space for a moment, then came back. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Get out of my house, you perverted bastard!" George demanded, furious. "I can't believe you think I'd do that to Lorraine! Get out! And don't come back here again! I don't trust you _or_ your mysterious friends!"

"This from a guy who's letting the local nutcase stay at his place," Biff snapped, getting up. "He should be in a nuthouse, the freak."

"Doc's a wonderful guy. It's _you_ who should be in the nuthouse! I can't believe I ever let you wax my car! Get out!"

Biff glared at him, hatred burning bright in his eyes. "You're gonna be sorry you said that, McFly," he growled. "Real sorry." He stalked out and slammed the door.

George quickly got up and relocked it. He was still furious, but he was also a little scared. He had never seen Biff so mad. And his tone of voice as he had said those final words gave him the chills. "_Maybe I should call the police in the morning._"

He finally headed back to his room. On the way, he checked on his son. Marty was sound asleep in his clothes again, curled up on his side, one hand on his chest right over his heart. A very peaceful smile was on his face. "Funny how when he's dying, he can look so happy," George commented quietly, resisting tears. He went back into his bedroom.

He didn't know the peaceful smile had been caused by the steady thump of Doc's heart in Marty's chest. Nor did he know that the scorned Biff was planning to kill him.

At least, not yet.... 


	10. The McFlys Find Out

Chapter 10

Sunday, December 22nd, 1985

Hill Valley, California

12: 06 P. M.

Doc was sleeping peacefully when he felt the hand shake him. "Leave me be," he mumbled, turning over.

"Doc, wake up. We need to talk."

Doc drowsily opened his eyes and looked at his waker. "George? George, I'm very tired. I want to sleep. Come back tonight." He shut his eyes and buried his head into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, but this can't wait. You've been acting very odd lately. I want to know why. Is it over being buried?"

But Doc was already gone, back in deep sleep. George sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait until nightfall," he grumbled. 

He happened to glance over at Doc's mini-fridge, still stocked with a number of bottles. Feeling thirsty, he opened it, unscrewed the top of a bottle, and took a gulp of what he thought was V-8 or some other vegetable juice.

Doc was jolted awake by George yanking him to his feet. "In the den! NOW!" he roared.

Groggy and upset, Doc pushed away an impulse to fling George out of the room. "I was up all night. I want to sleep. Whatever it is, it can wait."

"There will be no sleeping until I get an explanation," George snapped.

"I'm not one of your children, George," Doc snapped back, his eyes glowing ever so slightly.

"My house, my rules. You are obviously not well. In the den," George ordered. "And I'm calling Mysteria too, to see what light she can shed."

"_George must be very upset,_" Doc thought, confused. "George, what's wrong?" he mumbled, wishing he would shut the shade. He was practically asleep on his feet.

"_This_ is what's wrong," George growled, shoving the bottle at him. Doc quickly deduced the situation and stumbled towards the den in the basement. George rounded up the rest of the family, including Dave and the visiting Jennifer. He also went and picked up Mysteria when he couldn't reach her by phone. She protested sleepily all the way, but George was too upset to care.

Once everyone was in the den and Doc was woken up again, George stood in front of the entire group with the bottle. "Okay, Doc, what's the deal with the blood in your mini-fridge?"

"I knew it!" Linda screeched. "Being buried alive drove him off the deep end! What the hell were you doing to my brother last night?"

"What's all this about blood in Doc's mini-fridge?" Lorraine demanded. 

"Why am I always the last one to know about these things?" Dave complained. "He's living in my old room!"

"One question at a time!" Doc yelled. Everyone quieted down. "George, there's a rational explanation for all this."

"No, there is not," George snapped. "People do not store blood in their refrigerators, especially not strangely uncoagulated blood. At least, _normal_ people don't. And your habits as of late are too strange to ignore. You sleep all day and stay up all night. You refuse to eat. You vanish at odd times in the DeLorean, and when you come back, you tend to be a bit fidgety. Last night Linda saw you forcing Marty to taste your blood. Now I find blood in your mini-fridge. What's going on?"

Doc looked at him helplessly. He was torn between 2 responses: "George, could I see you in private for a moment?" and "You want the truth? I'm a vampire." Which should he choose?

Mysteria leaned close to him. "Linda saw you?" she whispered. "Emmett, you have to keep up a constant scan of your surroundings."

"We got caught up in the moment," Doc fired back. "I was more concerned with Marty's health than with getting caught."

"You can't let the bond blind you, Emmett." Mysteria smiled suddenly. "But then, who am I to talk? I'm 331, and I nearly got caught by Robert myself."

"What are you 2 talking about?" George demanded. "I want an answer to my question!"

Doc looked at Mystie, Marty, and Jennifer. Jennifer shrugged. Mystie whispered, "We've really got nothing to lose. If they don't believe you or believe you're good, we're all set. And if they believe you're evil, you can always hypnotize it out of them."

Doc glanced at Marty again. "_Go for it, Doc. It'll make everything a lot easier._"

Doc made up his mind. "I'm a vampire," he said succintly.

There was an uncomfortable pause. "You mean you're a blood fetishist, right?" Linda finally said.

"I mean vampire. Mysteria is a vampire too. That's why I'm acting contrary to normal human habits."

There was another awkward silence. Then George smiled condescendingly, making Doc worried. "Okay, Doc. I think we should call Dr. Robinson back," he said, too kindly to be real. "Mystie, do _you_ think you're a vampire?"

"I don't think, I know," Mystie said, sticking with her fiance. "George, please don't commit us. We'll go crazy if we're locked up."

"I'm not committing you. I just want you to talk to someone, that's all." He started up the stairs.

"George." Doc stopped him with his voice, getting up. This was a tough decision, but it had to be done. "Can a psychosis explain _this_?"

With that, he vamped out.

George froze on the steps, eyes locked onto Doc's face. Lorraine gave a little shriek of terror. Dave and Linda's eyes almost fell out of their heads. Only Marty and Jennifer remained calm. "_Here we go,_" Marty thought. "_The whole 9 yards. The DeLorean's still gonna be our secret though, right?_"

"_Exactly. I won't tell them unless I'm forced to. They'll have enough trouble accepting me as a vampire._" Doc returned to his normal appearance. "Well, George? Still want to call Dr. Robinson?"

George gaped at him a moment more, still trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Finally, he stammered, "You- you're- you're vampires."

"Precisely. Mysteria and myself are carriers of the vampire disease. I'm fairly new, which explains my total exhaustion right now."

"And- and you've been drinking that blood I found."

"Every other night," Doc yawned, wishing George would hurry with his questioning. Being awake in daylight was sapping his energy. "I simply can't eat other food now. It makes me sick."

George's gaze abruptly shifted to Marty. "You knew. You knew they were vampires, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Jennifer and me both. But how was I supposed to tell you, Dad?" Marty asked. "Do I just say, 'Hey, Mom, Dad, my best friend's a vampire now'?"

George looked at him, then at Lorraine, then at the sleepy vampires. "Well- uh- considering you're vampires, I suppose I should let you sleep. But we're going to have a full discussion about this tonight," he said. "Just one last thing- why were you forcing Marty to drink your blood?"

"I wasn't _forcing_ him to do anything. We were creating a blood-link." Doc yawned again. The den's couch looked very inviting.

"Yes you were," Linda snapped, although she was leaning away from him as far as she could. "You were holding his hands and pushing his face into the cut."

"He was holding my hands because they were cold, and he was rubbing my neck," Marty told her. "I was drinking that blood on my own."

"Why?" George leaned over the rail of the stairs, almost casually.

"It was the only way I could save his life without making him a vampire." Doc smiled at Marty warmly. "He's going to live now."

"Doc, don't joke about that," Lorraine said angrily, fighting tears. "I don't care if you are a- a vampire, that's cruel."

"I'm not joking. Do you think I would joke about something like that, Lorraine?"

Lorraine looked at him a moment, then at Marty. Marty smiled at her and nodded. "You mean, he's telling the truth? His being a vampire saved your life?" Marty nodded again. Tears welled up in her eyes. She got up and threw her arms around Doc. "Oh, Doc, thank you!"

"Thank me tonight, when I'll be able to talk," Doc joked. His eyelids started to sag. "I promise, I'll explain everything tonight. And you have my word I won't harm any of you."

"I believe you. Would you mind sticking around yourself, Mysteria? I want to hear your side of the story too." George looked very excited. "I don't believe it! We've got vampires!"

Doc looked at Mysteria, who looked back. "George, you've got to promise not to tell anyone," Mystie warned. "We don't want the whole town in on our secret."

"Scout's honor," George promised. "This is just so cool. Vampires in my own house."

"_Your father's insane,_" Doc informed Marty.

"_Nah, he's just still a geek at heart. He believes in aliens, remember?_"

"_Oh, yes,_" Doc chuckled. "Listen, we'll make you forget if you tell anyone else." he told George, completely serious.

George's face crumpled. "Not even a story?"

Mysteria sighed and giggled. "Okay, a story. But not the whole truth."

"Good. I'll let you too sleep now." He bounded up the stairs, humming joyfully.

"We should call Dr. Robinson on him, Ma," Dave said, looking cautiously at Doc as he passed. "I gotta go," he added, checking his watch. "Lucy's meeting me at that new club, Future Fest."

"Have fun," Lorraine told him as her oldest disappeared. She looked back at Doc and Mysteria, who were settling down on the couch. "I still don't know if this is all real. Well, sorry to wake you. Good- good day." She left.

"Linda, I'm sorry about scaring you like that," Doc apologized, getting comfortable.

"It's okay." She shook her head. "I should have known being friends with you would make my life weird." She shrugged. "I gotta call Craig. See you tonight." She went up, pausing once more at the door to look at them and shake her head.

Marty and Jennifer gave their vampire friends quick hugs. "Did you mean that about explaining, or will Dad forget all about this?" Marty asked.

"I think we'll explain," Doc said, his eyes starting to close. "But if any problems arise, I will erase your family's memories."

"I guess my Dad won't be told," Jennifer shrugged.

"The fewer humans who know, the better," Mystie yawned. "I'm sure your father will be waiting to pester you with questions, Marty."

"That's my dad," Marty sighed. "Have a nice sleep, you two."

"Thanks." As the 2 teens went back upstairs, Doc and Mysteria went back to sleep.


	11. Vampires Explained

Chapter 11

Sunday, December 22nd

8: 34 P. M.

The vampires woke up a little later than usual, due to the crisis that afternoon. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Doc felt the familiar thirst come over him. "Did George leave that bottle down here?" he muttered, looking around.

Mysteria looked around too. "Guess not. We'll have to head upstairs."

"The stuff tastes horrible cold anyway," Doc admitted. "I hope the McFlys can postpone their questioning until after we've fed."

They exited the basement to find Marty waiting for them. "You overslept," he announced with a fiendish grin. Doc was always teasing him about sleeping late.

"I can afford to," Doc shot back. "I assume your family's waiting."

"You bet. Jenny and I told them about the blood, so Mom warmed up two cups for you. They were so relieved to find out it wasn't human."

"Great! I'm hungry," Mysteria said as they entered the living room.

"I know. Your eyes are glowing." Marty looked at Doc curiously. "What causes that, anyway?"

"I don't know," Doc admitted, smiling at the rest of the McFlys and Jennifer.

"It's spooky," Linda shivered.

"They'll become dark again as soon as I get something to drink." He happily accepted his cup from Lorraine. "Thank you for warming it."

"I figured that you wouldn't want to drink cold blood," Lorraine shrugged. Doc and Mysteria drained their cups in one gulp. "Why wasn't it all gooey?"

"Special anticoagulant," Mystie told her. "A few drops of my own blood. Vampire blood never coagulates, so it prevents the rest of the blood from doing so."

George was jiggling his leg impatiently. On his lap he was balancing a notepad. "Notes?" Mystie asked. "George...."

"Okay, okay, no notes." With immense reluctance, he put the notepad aside. Doc and Mystie sat down, wondering how to begin. "So," Doc said, "what do you already know about vampires?"

"They drink blood," Dave said immediately.

"They can fly," Linda said, dreamily.

"They can change into bats and other animals," Lorraine offered.

"They don't have a reflection, they have fangs, they have to sleep on their native soil," George said with confidence. "And they can't have sex."

"No sex?" Mysteria repeated.

"Well, the guys at least can't have sex. And you can't go to the bathroom either."

"Where are you getting your information?" Doc demanded.

"Fred Saberhagen!"

"Fred Saberhagen writes vampire books?" Mysteria said, surprised. "I thought he only wrote the 'Berserker' series."

"If Dad says Fred Saberhagen writes vampire books, Fred Saberhagen writes vampire books," Marty promised her.

"He worships the man," Lorraine added.

"At the risk of committing heresy, Fred Saberhagen is wrong, George," Doc said. "I still go to the bathroom regularly. And, as far as I know, I can still- perform."

"I'm sure of it. I've had sex with male vampires before," Mysteria said. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"It's all right," George said, a little disappointment in his voice. "What _is_ true about vampires?"

"You can forget a lot of the superstitions about us. We reflect in mirrors and all of that. Garlic _does_ bother us, but it won't make us deathly ill. In fact, only George's 'fangs' and Linda's 'can fly' apply to real vampires."

"You _can_ fly? How?" Linda squealed.

Doc unfolded his wings through slits he had cut in his shirt for the purpose. The four McFlys gaped. "It's a genetic mutation," Doc shrugged. "_Vampis Vireria _changes a vampire's DNA code, and this is one of the various mutations we experience."

"What the hell is _Vampis Vireria_?" Dave asked.

"It's what causes vampirism. I discovered it in a medical lab I've been visiting on the sly."

"So _that's_ where you go in the DeLorean," George nodded, understanding. "But what is a vireria? I've only heard of viruses and bacteria."

"I had too, which is why the disease puzzled me so at first. A vireria acts like both a virus _and_ a bacteria. During the initial infection, it causes a flu-like illness, much like a virus. But after the infection is complete, it simply lives in the blood, like a bacteria, reproducing itself only occasionally. I named it _Vampis Vireria_ for obvious reasons."

"Apparently, it can also kill you and bring you back to life," Lorraine commented.

"Nuh-huh. Emmett was alive those 3 days he was buried. Only a vampire could tell, though."

"Doc, I'm really sorry for burying you," George apologized.

"It's okay, George. You didn't know. It _was_ frightening, waking up in a grave, but it could have been worse. I could have woken up in the morgue and killed someone."

"Or while you were being embalmed," Linda added.

"Don't remind me."

"Why didn't Dr. Conner tell us about this? When he called, he said you were fine."

"I hypnotized him into saying that," Mystie confessed. "I didn't want him to know."

"All sorts of interesting things happen to a vampire once it has changed," Doc said, only too ready to discuss his findings. "Only recently I had the chance to autopsy a vampire body."

"Where'd you get a vampire body?" asked Jennifer.

Doc smiled, almost evilly. "What do you think happened to Sucker?"

"Who's Sucker?" 

"The vampire who made me what I am and tried to kill Marty. I studied him after I staked him."

"You must have _really_ hated him," Mysteria commented. "Vampires don't die when they're staked," she added for the McFly's benefit.

"Or beheaded," Doc added helpfully. Everyone looked at him strangely. "I'm serious! I tested it. The cells grow back together when a limb or the head is replaced. I believe all the cells in the vampire body are capable of extreme rapid growth, so all of our various systems are regenerative. We can grow back what we've lost."

"What else? This is interesting," George said, trying to sneak his notepad back onto his lap. Mystie gave him a warning look.

Doc snapped into 'Scientific Lecture' mode. "The nervous system is not much affected by _Vampis Vireria_. The only change I observed was when I cut a nerve. It immediately grew together again, which isn't possible in human bodies. 

"The digestive system is the most radically changed. The vireria is able to neutralize the stomach acid, so the stomach functions as little more than a holding pouch. Most of the small intestine and all of the large atrophies from disuse, as blood is a food that can be digested almost perfectly. Since no solids are taken in, there is no solid waste in the body. The liver, kidneys, and bladder all remain normal, though.

"In regards to the circulatory/respiratory system, the one major change is to the blood. The hemoglobin is thicker and darker than normal, and there is an increased number of white blood cells and platelets. This means that whenever an injury is taken or an illness caught, it is immediately dealt with and healed or cured. The blood is also where _Vampis Vireria_ lives in its bacterial stage. 

"The muscular system is much changed. 75% of the muscles are of the fast-twitch variety, as opposed to 50% for humans. All of the muscles can stretch farther and for longer, allowing superhuman feats of strength. Extra muscles devoted to flight develop in the chest and back.

"As I mentioned before, all our cuts heal instantly due to advanced cellular growth. The same holds for the bones. They possess denser outer layers, but the inside is hollow, an adaptation for flight. In regards to the skin, the epidermis is about a cell thicker than normal.

"For the senses, our pupils can hyperdilate to see in perfect darkness, and we have more rods than cones in our eyes. Both the ears and nose have twice the number of receptor cells. The skin is hypersensitive to touch and pain. However, I'm still stumped on why our eyes change color when we feel a strong emotion."

Doc took a breath. He suddenly noticed that everyone had the same lost look on their face as Marty tended to get when he talked about science. "In your language-" everyone smiled "-the gist of it is, when I say we're immortal, I mean _immortal_. Fire is the only thing that can truly kill us, as it destroys all our cells. I dumped Sucker in the local crematorium."

"That seems rather cruel," Lorraine said.

"Mom, you don't know what he was," Marty told her, shivering as he recalled Sucker's vicious attack on him. "He was a soulless vampire. Mystie told us about them. They go crazy when they become vampires."

"That's right. They become the worst kind of sadists," Mysteria agreed. "They live for pain. I've had unpleasant run-ins with a few."

"At least you haven't had your blood sucked by one," Doc shuddered. "He tortured me before he fed from me. It was agony. I wanted nothing else but to die to stop the pain. I probably would have if Sucker's blood hadn't mixed with mine. That's how _Vampis Vireria_ is passed into a new host. All other bodily fluids kill it."

"So why have Marty drink it?" Dave asked. 

"I suppose that the changes the vireria causes to the hemoglobin is part of what gives us our superhuman powers. Ingesting the hemoglobin somehow transferred some of our powers to Marty and Jennifer."

"You had Jennifer drink your blood too?"

"No, _I'm_ the one who blood-linked with Jennifer," Mysteria corrected. She reiterated what she had told Doc to the McFlys.

"Which finally explains how Marty yanked his door off its hinges this morning," George said when she finished.

"And how I not only beat my dad at arm wrestling, but nearly put his hand through the table," Jennifer blushed. 

"Try doing things at have the effort," Doc counseled. "That's basically it. Is there anything you would like to tell us?"

"We'll keep your secret," George said, as the rest of the family nodded. "But I think I should tell you that Biff Tannen knows about vampires too." He described his conversation with him last night to everyone. "Now I understand what he meant. He was going to have a vampire friend blood-link with Marty. The problem is, he wanted Lorraine for the favor. I told him to go to hell."

"That bastard," Lorraine growled. "Even when he was married to Jill, he wanted to bed me. No wonder they got divorced."

Doc exchanged worried glances with his posse. "We know Biff knows about vampires," he told the McFlys. "In fact, we suspect he's trying to organize the soulless vampires!"

George, who had been drinking some coffee, spit it out in shock. "_What_?!?"

Doc told them about Sucker's attack on him at Biff's house, and the probable reason of the diary. "I don't know why Sucker left me alive. Maybe he thought my injuries were so severe I would die. Biff certainly wasn't happy to see me alive when he visited.

"And let me guess," Linda said. "Sucker attacked Marty to make up for not killing you."

Doc and Marty looked at each other. Neither had considered that possibility. "That's probably right, Linda. I never thought about it that way. Biff, incensed that Sucker had botched the job with me, must have threatened him with a punishment. To avoid the punishment, Sucker tried to kill Marty." Doc eyes glowed briefly from rage, then regained his composure. "He's dead now. We won't have to worry about _him_ anymore."

There was a brief moment of silence. Then Jennifer said with a shrug, "So what now, Doc? We've heard all we need to know. We're all gonna keep quiet. Marty and I will try to hide our powers. Do we just go on with our lives, trying to stay away from Biff?"

"I guess," Doc shrugged back.

"Maybe not," George said quietly. "When Biff left, he left mad. I told him I thought he belonged in a sanitarium, and he told me he'd make me sorry for saying that." He looked at the vampires with frightened eyes. "I could take him down in a fair fist fight. I've done it before. But I don't know how I could defend myself against his friends."

Mystie frowned. "That doesn't sound good. Biff might try to kill us. Emmett, what do you think?"

"I think that everyone who is currently here should stay here tonight. If Biff sends any soulless vampires after us, we'll need help in combating them."

"Do you really think that's such a great idea, Doc?" Dave probed. "I've got my own apartment. I might be safer there than at the house."

"Soulless vampires may be insane, but they're not stupid," Doc warned. "Sucker certainly wasn't. And don't forget, Biff knows your new address."

"Is that the reason for having me stick around too?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes, plus the fact your new strength will be an advantage to us," Mysteria told her. "But if any soulless vampires try to lay their fangs on your throat, they'll have to deal with me."

"That goes for me too. And if the enemies are of the more standard sort, everything will be fine," Doc finished.

"Whew! I'm glad we've talked that subject to death," Lorraine said. "Who wants to talk about something else?"

"Gladly. Which leads me to the subject of your snoring, George...."


	12. The Soulless Attack

Chapter 12

Sunday, December 22nd

1l: 33 P. M.

Marty awoke suddenly from a sound sleep. He had a very uneasy feeling, for some reason. He felt like there was danger approaching. Worried, he got out of bed (in his pjs, for once) and went towards the front door to make sure everything was okay.

Doc, Mystie, and Jennifer were there, in front of the TV. "Hi," Marty said quietly, giving Jennifer a quick kiss. "You guys feel it too, huh?"

Doc nodded. "Someone's nearby. And, judging from the smell, it's vampires."

Jennifer shivered. "I'm scared half to death and I don't know why." She and Marty slid close to one another.

"Then they're definitely soulless vampires. Souled vampires wouldn't make you feel like that," Mysteria said. "I think we just found out who Biff sent us."

"Should we wake the rest of my family?" Marty asked. Doc nodded, eyes riveted to the front door. Marty went to the basement door and knocked. "Yo, Dave!" he called. "Wake up, bro!"

Dave grumpily opened the door. "What is it? I need time to recover from tonight's news," he complained.

"We've got company. Go wake up Mom, Dad, and Linda."

Dave got the message and headed for the back of the house. Marty and Jennifer went into the kitchen and armed themselves with knives. Doc and Mysteria kept listening to the vampires' approach.

"They're moving at roughly 5 miles per minute, and they're about 3 miles away," Doc reported as the teens joined them. "Whatever you decide to do, stay close to us. And don't let them cooperate!"

"Don't worry," Jennifer whispered, feeling her uneasiness grow. Her fingers tightened on the knife she held. Mystie patted her on the back.

The rest of the McFlys entered, sleepy and scared. Mysteria herded them into the little kitchen and told them to arm themselves with "the heaviest pots and pans you can hold." They did so, huddling as close together as possible.

For 2 tense minutes, they all waited. Then there was a loud scratching noise at the front door. Marty turned absurdly pale. In his mind, he was back at the lake, Sucker getting ready to choke the life from him.

Doc slid his arm around Marty. "_You can fight back this time,_" he reminded his friend mentally. "_Don't forget that._" Gulping, Marty nodded.

Suddenly, the doorknob jiggled. Everyone froze, holding their breath. Voices filtered into the house. "Open the door!"

"Locked, you idiot!" another voice, female, hissed. "Where key?"

"Biff said under the mat," a new male voice said. George had never been more grateful he had changed its location after Biff's late night drop-in.

There was a rustling as the mat was lifted. "Not here!" the female voice snapped.

"Maybe we should look for that other one," a new female voice suggested. "Daniel, or whatever his name is." David pressed tighter into the group in the kitchen, his terror level zooming.

"What's the point?" asked the first voice.

"One McFly, we're toast," the first female reminded him.

"We can torture it out of the others," a new voice purred. Everyone shuddered. "Janelle, why don't you break a window?"

"Good idea!" A moment later, the rightmost of the McFlys' small door windows shattered. A pale hand with long claws reached in and felt for the doorknob. Doc's eyes began to glow with rage.

Janelle got the door unlocked. It flew open to reveal _5_ soulless vampires- 3 males, 2 females. Judging from their eyes, all were hungry and ready to kill. They hissed at the foursome and charged.

Both vampires vamped out to deal with the threat. Doc grabbed one of the males and immediately ripped into his throat. Mysteria slammed one into the floor. Marty and Jennifer got out of the way, dodging a lunge by Janelle.

The male Doc had attacked suddenly broke free. He angrily jabbed his nails into Doc's stomach. Doc held back a cry of pain and punched it as hard as he could. The soulless vampire punched back just as hard.

As they fought, another soulless vampire snuck up behind Doc. Marty, feeling a rush of anger, tossed aside his wimpy knife and picked up a heavy lamp. As he was about to spring, Marty bashed the lamp into his head. The skull cracked open, and one vampire was down for the count.

The second female walked over to the kitchen, sniffing the air. Linda squeaked as the McFly's got their first look at a soulless vampire. The female turned and spotted them, her fangs gaping from her jaw. Lorraine, the nearest to her, swung her iron pan into her leg. She yowled and stepped back, her right leg bent at a funny angle. Jennifer ran over and stabbed her knife into her back. The soulless vampire yowled again and tried to pull it out.

Doc picked up Marty's discarded knife and grabbed the soulless vampire he was fighting in a headlock. "I hate your kind," he hissed, slicing off his head. The body made a feeble attempt to grab him, then fell helpless to the floor. Doc tossed the head away and went to help Mysteria.

Janelle grabbed Marty in a bear hug. Marty pulled free and, one-handed, lifted her off the floor by her throat. She kicked and scratched at him, confused as to how a _human_ could be doing this to her. "You should go to hell," Marty growled. "And I'm gonna take you there personally." Still one-handed, he flung her against the door.

Mysteria finally managed to impale her soulless vampire with a chair leg. She and Doc glanced around, trying to account for the last 2 vampires.

Jennifer retrieved her knife and stuck it into the heart of the vampire with the broken leg. She twisted and moved it around as much as she could, destroying the heart muscle. She fell too.

Janelle made her move. She leapt into the kitchen from the non-open side, ready to kill all inside.

Dave stood up with his pan. "By the way, my name's David," he snapped, swinging the pan like a baseball bat into her head. A moment later she was slumped over the breakfast bar. The fight was over.

Linda covered her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You're not the only one," Jennifer whimpered, an interesting shade of green. Mysteria comforted her as best she could.

"I'm sure I feel the worst," Doc said, gazing at the carnage. "I'm nauseous, but I also have hunger pangs."

"I just hope I can clean all the blood up," Lorraine whispered, also staring. "It looks like Norman Bates has been living here."

"We'll all help, Mom," Marty promised.

George surveyed the bloody scene, then looked at Doc. "Well? What now?"

Monday, December 23rd, 1985

Hill Valley, California

12: 49 A. M.

"I can't believe we're doing this!"

The group was trekking along the deserted Hill Valley streets, led by Doc and Mystie. After thoroughly cleaning up the blood and guts, they had loaded the 'corpses' into a bag. They were currently dragging this bag to the crematorium, while looking out for the police. Tensions were running high, understandably.

"We're gonna get caught, we're gonna get caught, we're gonna get caught," Linda repeated fearfully, looking all around.

"We're _not_ gonna get caught," Jennifer told her forcefully. "_They_ can handle the police. They can hypnotize people, remember?"

"We've got 5 soulless vampires in a bag," Dave mumbled. "Vampires _we_ killed. What happens if their friends show up? I'll never be able to go back to my apartment again."

"Don't stress. Soulless vampires don't have friends," Marty assured him, helping Jennifer lug along the sack.

"That was so disgusting," Lorraine shivered. "I sincerely hope we never need to do that again."

"Well, with any luck, Biff will be wary of sending more vampires over to kill us," George said, looking around again.

"You don't have to remember it, you know," Mysteria commented, looking back. "Emmett and I can make you forget."

"Actually, I don't want to forget," Dave said. "It won't be my most cherished memory, but I still want to remember it. So I'll know what to do if we're attacked again." The rest of the family nodded. Mystie shrugged.

They reached the crematorium with no problems. Doc and Mysteria took the bag inside as the McFlys and Jennifer waited outside. A few moments later, the vampires exited. "We'll return in 2 hours to retrieve the ashes," Doc said.

"Do they-scream?" Lorraine asked.

"They're in healing comas. They don't feel a thing." Doc let out a long sigh. "I'm glad that's over with. How _are_ all of you?"

"Tired," George admitted.

"Grossed out, but happy to be alive," Dave said, giving Doc a hug.

"Actively waiting for Christmas so I can replace this memory with that," Jennifer said with a weak grin. Mystie patted her arm.

"Let's head back home. I'm sure you all want some sleep," she said as they turned around.

"Sleep! I'll never sleep again," Linda said empathetically. Then she had a thought. "Unless one of you can help me in that department."

"So far, the failure rate of one of us putting a human to sleep has been 0%," Doc said. "We'll be glad to help you out." They huddled together, bonded by their fight with the soulless vampires.


	13. A Christmas Promise

Chapter 13

Monday, December 23rd

11: 06 P. M.

Marty lay limply on the couch, examining the ceiling. At the breakfast bar, Linda and Dave drowsed. George and Lorraine shared some coffee at the dinner table. Jennifer sat on the bench under the window. In the back, Doc was sound asleep in his bed, Mysteria having already gone home. It was the first Monday of vacation for all of them, and they were determined to relax. The events of last night still weighed heavily on their minds, though.

The phone abruptly rang. Linda snapped to attention in a second. "IT'S THE FEDS!" she screamed, startling everyone from their trances. "I _knew_ we'd get caught!"

George quickly answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked, a little shakily. Everyone waited tensely. "Oh, hi, Nick," he sighed. "Yeah, he's here." He handed the phone to Dave. "It's your landlord," he told him, shooting a glance at Linda.

Dave put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Nick. How are ya?" He listened for a moment, nodding. "Trashed?" he asked, forcing a note of surprise into his voice. "Man, too bad. Hey, Nick, don't beat yourself up about it. I know Knight Apartments is the best place to stay. Why do you think I rented from you? I don't blame ya, Nick. It's my own damn fault for leaving it alone for a night. Yeah, I'll be over as soon as I can. Thanks for calling. Bye."

He hung up. "Nick from Knight," he said, rather unnecessarily. "Just wanted to apologize for my apartment getting trashed. I guess those things last night really did a good job of it."

"If you need to, you can stay over here for a little bit," Lorraine offered. "You could sleep in the den."

"That's okay, Ma. Nick already checked the utilities. It'll be livable again as soon as I clean up."

The phone rang again. "IT'S THE FEDS!"

Lorraine got the phone this time. "Hello? Hi, Robert. Yes, she's here. We all got up really late, it was a busy night. Sure, you can talk to her." She motioned for Jennifer to come over. "It's your father."

Jennifer got up and accepted the phone. "Hey, Dad. Sorry about not calling earlier, but I was asleep. I was up really late. Doing what?"

Marty got her attention and tossed her the TV guide. Jennifer caught it and saw Marty had circled an entry. "Marty and I watched It's A Wonderful Life, on FOX. Yeah, I know, they always put it on a million times before Christmas, but it's such a sweet movie." She mouthed 'thanks' to her boyfriend. "I'll be home in time for lunch, don't worry. About 1: 00? Okay, great. Love ya, Dad."

"Quick thinking, bro," Dave complimented Marty as Jennifer tossed back the TV guide.

"Hey, I knew that, including commercials, the thing's 2 hours long," Marty shrugged. "So why wouldn't we sleep late?"

"Better than vampires," Jennifer agreed, leaning on the breakfast bar.

The phone rang once more. "IT'S THE-"

"It is _not_ the feds!" George snapped, silencing his daughter. He answered the phone fiercely. "Hello?" As he listened, he went suddenly white. "H-Hill Valley Courthouse?"

Everyone froze. Had Linda been right? Had they been caught?

George relaxed. "Oh, _hello_, Rick. You had me worried for a moment. How's our battle with GiftsNThings doing?" His eyes lit up. "Really? Oh man, that's terrific news! I'll tell Doc right away! Thanks a million, Rick!" He happily hung up. "We've won! Doc's got his house back!"

"All right!" Marty cheered. He got up and high-fived Jennifer.

"And we weren't caught," Linda breathed, finally relaxing. "We're home free."

"What an oddly appropriate phrase," Lorraine chuckled. "Someone should tell Doc the good news. After all, it's _his_ house."

"I'll do it," George volunteered. He raced down the hall to Doc's room, hoping Doc wouldn't be too grumpy. Just to make sure, he pulled down the shade before waking him.

Doc's eyes finally opened. "What happened _now_?" he groaned. "Were we caught?"

"No, it's good news this time," George said. "We've won. GiftsNThings finally backed down. Your house is yours again."

Doc stared at him. "Do you mean that?" he asked, suddenly feeling much more awake. George nodded, with a big grin on his face. "YES!" Doc gave George a big hug. "Thank you for fighting for me."

"No problem, Doc. You can move back tonight if you want."

Doc nodded enthusiastically, then suddenly switched to shaking his head 'no'. "Actually, George, I think I'll wait for a little while. A few days more won't hurt."

"But why not?" asked George, puzzled. "I thought you'd want to move back home right away."

"It saves me a trip. I still want to spend Christmas with all of you."

George smiled. "Yeah, I guess moving can wait. We'll see you tonight."

"See you. And thanks again, George, for helping me."

"That's what friends are for."

Wednesday, Christmas, 1985

Hill Valley, California

5: 37 A. M.

"Ah, Christmas," Marty said, eagerly looking at the tree and the pile of presents underneath. "The one day of the year I can wake up early."

"Not for me," Robert Parker yawned. "I certainly hope you appreciate this, Doc and Mystie."

"We do, we do," Doc assured him, his arm around Mysteria's waist. "But I think we could have done this later. It's snowing outside, so we should be fine."

"It's Christmas! We should all be together," Lorraine said, sitting by the tree with a cup of eggnog.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what Greg and Craig and Ryan and Colin all got me," Linda squealed, just like a little girl. "C'mon, let's get these presents open!"

Everyone fell on the pile of packages. Marty located Doc's present to him first and eagerly ripped it open. "Great! A new skateboard!"

Lorraine leaned over to examine the electric blue and red board. "What a funny name," she laughed. "It's called a 'hoverboard'. Must be a joke on the speed."

Marty looked at it. Sure enough, 'HOVERBOARD' was written on the board in bright red. "_Doc, is this-_"

"_You bet. It's from 2015. The wheels are detachable, so you can use it in public._"

"_Oh, man, this is heavy._" "Thanks a lot, Doc."

George discovered Doc's present to him tucked under a low branch. "Heavy," he commented, pulling off the wrapping paper. He laughed as the gift was uncovered. "It figures," he said, showing everyone the set of 'Dracula' Saberhagen books. "A perfect addition to my collection."

"To your _shrine_, you mean," Dave teased.

"I knew they were the only ones you didn't have," Doc smiled. George happily opened the first one and began reading.

Jennifer handed Marty her present. "I hope you like it."

"I hope you like yours." Marty handed her 2 presents. "The top one is from me, the bottom one is from Doc." She balanced them in her lap as he opened her present to him. "Oh, cool!" Marty revealed a video of all of Huey Lewis and the News's music videos. "Man, this is great. Thanks, Jennifer."

"I knew you'd like it." She opened her own present. "Oh, Marty...." She lifted out a lovely gold necklace with 3 aquamarines at one end. "It's beautiful."

"You said you liked aquamarines," Marty shrugged. They kissed. "What did Doc get you?"

"Let's find out." She opened her second package. "Wow," she breathed, taking out a strange-looking bracelet. It was a ring of plastic that curved in and out, forming bead-like shapes. Inside, colors swirled and bled into one another, like a liquid mood ring. Jennifer pressed a spot on the bracelet and watched as a new color appeared, bleeding into the old one. It seemed to be perfectly solid. "It's really neat, Doc, but how do I get it on?"

"Press the yellow patch near your thumb. That color never changes," Doc instructed. Jennifer did so, and a clasp sprang open. She promptly snapped it onto her wrist.

"Way cool," commented Linda as Jennifer put on her necklace. "Is that a pressure pad?"

"Something of the sort." Doc leaned close to Jennifer. "It's a thumb lock. I got that in 2011." Jennifer smiled and hugged him.

Mysteria produced a package. "For you, my darling."

"Let me return the favor," Doc said, handing her a package in return. They ripped them open at the same time. "A photo album?" Doc asked, examining his gift.

"Open it up," Mystie suggested. Doc flipped it open and discovered pictures of the 4 of them (Mystie, Doc, Marty, and Jennifer). The first picture of all of them explained it all- 'Friends Forever, and Then Some'. "Mysteria, this is wonderful. Thank you. And the best part is there's plenty of room for more pictures."

"I confess I don't understand my present either." She looked at the set of videos she had received from her fiance. "What's Forever Knight?"

"A Canadian TV show about a good vampire cop," Doc explained. "I saw part of it once, and I knew you'd like it. It's quite engaging." In a lower voice he added, "The show doesn't start until 1992. I had to go all the way to 2010 to get a complete boxed set. By the way, check the back."

She did, and laughed. Doc had taken a picture of the main character and his vampire girlfriend and written, 'Remind you of anyone?' "You're a sweetie. Thank you." They kissed.

After all the presents were opened, everyone sat down to watch It's a Wonderful Life for the 80 millionth time since Thanksgiving. (Yes, it was on at 6: 00 in the morning.) The humans snacked on holiday cookies while the vampires sipped blood. They all shared funny stories during the numerous commercials.

As it ended at 8: 00, Doc and Mysteria felt the need for sleep start to grow on them. They said goodnight to their friends and headed off to bed.

Marty and Jennifer followed. "Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Marty?" Doc yawned.

"I can't stop thinking about Sunday night, and what we learned about Biff. I keep wondering when he's gonna strike again. And it's always 'when'-not 'if'. Do you think he will?"

"I don't doubt it. My take on the whole situation is that he wants to gain control of Hill Valley, and he's using the soulless vampires to do it. But we won't let him succeed, will we?" Doc added with fierceness.

"No way, Jose," Jennifer agreed.

"Like hell we will," Mysteria growled.

"Over my dead body," Marty snapped.

"Please, Marty, don't say that. But we're all agreed. We're a team now-2 vampires, 2 humans. And we're going to stop Biff's mad plan at all costs. Right?"

"Right!" everyone else agreed. Doc held out a hand, and everyone piled one on top. 

"We should have a name for ourselves," Jennifer suggested. "Like the Time Trippers or something."

"Makes sense. We're the Time Trippers." They clasped hands, a mute promise to stand together against Biff. Then they all smiled and hugged. "But I don't think even Biff is cold-hearted enough to attack on Christmas. We can afford to enjoy ourselves today. Merry Christmas, kids."

"Merry Christmas to you, Doc."

The End


End file.
